Burning Passion Blind Love
by DianaLovett
Summary: A thieving growlithe who has travel and seen many things through his journey and a sheltered vulpix who has never seen anything before in her life. Truly love works in mysterious ways if it is able to bind these star-crossed lovers in to web of red. Will they overcome the challenges of life and family, or meet a terrible fate. Rated T for possible language and violence.
1. Bedroom Intruder

Love has a mysterious way of finding people. Two strangers could take one look into each other's eyes and become instantly hooked on the feeling of gazing into that person's face. A simple gaze turns into a simple greeting. A greeting turns into a light chat. And before they ever know what is growing within their hearts, they are already making promises to meet each other again, to receive their dosage of that person's presence until they become addicted and unable to live without that significant other. This is the tale of love's more peculiar travels.

Golden eyes pierce through the night as the hunter stared down his prey. A large Japanese styled mansion stood before him as he grinned eagerly. This mansion, home to a prestigious and snobby family of Ninetales were rumored to be the wealthiest in the area. Possibly the wealthiest for miles. If he could make a big enough score here, he'd be set for months. Or at least until he found his next target.

The rough looking, tiger printed pup Pokémon leapt from the shrubs that lined the family estate before dashing towards the building. His eyes and mind focused on the second story window where a climbing vine flower and ladder were conveniently placed. He couldn't help but chuckle at how convenient it was as he climbed up the vegetation infested ladder.

Sneaking into the room was no problem either as the window was left unlock. How defenseless, he thought as he stepped into the Japanese styled room. He looked around the room observantly, it was dark, and there seemed to be no one inside. The perfect first stop in this large house.

However, just as he thought this, he could hear the sound of the slide door shaking, attempting to be opened by the Pokémon on the other side. He was quick to find a hiding spot, shrouding himself in the darkest shadows of the room while remaining completely still and silent.

"Thank you." a sweet, feminine sounding voice could be heard after the "swoosh" of the opening door sounded.

Another swoosh and a click from the door as it slid closed again before light paw sounds walked through the room.

"Oh" the young, fire red maiden looked to the opened window, feeling the breeze from the opened window brush against her fur, "I thought I closed this."

She made her way to the window, closing it swiftly before remaining there, as if she were gazing out toward the star littered sky. However, in actuality, her nose had caught the scent of the flowers that grew beside her bedroom window.

Her head turned as her nose inspected the smells of her room, following the new and foreign scent, making her uninvited guest try to hide himself even tighter into his little corner. His heart beat quickened as she made her way closer until she was right in front of him, sniffing at his body.

"You… came from outside..?" she asked softly as she looked down at him with her pale, colorless eyes, revealing her disability to him as he peaked an eye open.

How lucky for me, he thought as he got from his hiding place, "Sure, kid." he stated as he passed by her. She already knew he was here, what was the point in hiding anymore.

And so, he went about his search for any gems he could find in the young mistress's room.

"You're not one of the guards either, are you...? How exciting!" she exclaimed as she tailed behind him, her tails wagging behind her with each step.

As he rummaged through her belongings, he found what looked to be a finely carved, black wooden box. And when he opened said box, he smirked, finding exactly what he was looking for. Pearls, big nuggets, gems and coins all filled the small jewelry box. Jackpot, he thought before feeling the vulpix nudging at his body.

"What do ya want, kid?" he asked, looking down at her with a bothered look.

"Tell me! About outside, describe it to me, please." she asked, looking up at him with a pleading look in her grey eyes.

"If it'll make you leave me alone," he muttered as he took off his scarf to put away the loot, "Um… outside, ya got a lot of trees, it's like, the forest is right next door."

"Trees… what are those like?" she stopped him, tilting her head as she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, thinking she was merely joking before being reminded by her grey eyes.

"Their very tall. And since its summer, they have a lot of green leaves on them. And they're so close together, you can barely see the sky so it's really shady. During the day, emolgas run up and down the branches and at night, hoothoots and noctowls perch on them instead." he explained all this while placing the valuables one after another in the scarf.

When he went silent, he decided to look down at her. As a thief, this was a huge mistake.

Her eyes lit up with the brightest sparkles in them. She felt as if she could see the forest, that she was surrounded by the tall trees, watching the life that filled their branches. She had the warmest look on her face as she glowed with excitement, all from the description of the things he would see every day.

"That sounds so amazing." she said, smiling up at him.

"It…it's nothing, really…" he muttered as he looked away to hide his blushing face. Though, there really was no point to that, she was blind after all.

His eyes looked down at his loot, an unease look in her eyes as he began to put them back one by one.

"I… need to get going…" he muttered softly.

This caused a saddened look to come over her face, "You're leaving already? But you just got here, didn't you?" she asked.

He stopped at one pearl, keeping it in the scarf before wrapping it around his neck again before turning.

"Don't worry, I'll be back… I… haven't gotten everything I need yet." he stated as he turned back to look at her, "So just wait here for me."

"Could I get your name then before you go?" she asks as she hears him opening the window.

"…Ace." he answered after a moment of silence. Why trust her with his name? What was with him tonight in general? Was he slipping?

"Ace… I'm Scarlett." she said softly as she made her way over to the window, "Please return," she asked softly before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. His body stiffened to the point where he forgot to hold onto the ledge, causing him to fall back first into the flowering shrubbery beneath. There he laid, his paws held close to his body and his face still red as he stared towards the stars, the sound of his racing heart filling his ears. And, as he laid there, this single thought raced through his mind: I think I'm in love.


	2. Brother's Return

The following morning came after that eventful and Scarlett was still as flustered as she was the moment she gave her visitor that parting kiss. It was only after such an embarrassing thing that she realized how silly it was to give practically a stranger a goodbye kiss. What was I thinking, the wondered as she rolled around on her bed in a panic, covering her eyes with her paws as she held in a muffled squeal.

She kept at this for a moment before stopping still abruptly with a soft sigh as she stared upward.

"But I… I really do want him to come again," she muttered to herself before burying her muzzle into the crook of her paws, closing her eyes as she remembered the night with a blissful expression. "He had so many different, exotic scents to him… I want to know more about him, where he's been, what adventures he's had… I want to know everything…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing the flustered vulpix to jolt upward as she was taken out of her fantasies abruptly.

"Y-Yes?!" Scarlett practically squealed as she rolled onto her belly, facing the door with a frightened look on her face.

At the answer, the door slid open and a small minccino, one of the house maids, peeked her head around to look at her young mistress.

"Oh, you're already awake." the maid noticed with a surprised look on her face.

"Y-yeah… I couldn't sleep well last night…" Scarlett answered, her face and body slowly calming down to its usual state.

"Oh dear, is everything alright? You wouldn't happen to be coming down with anything, would you?" she asked in a worried tone, walking over to her quickly to take a closer look at her.

"No, I'm fine, really. I just… had a lot on my mind, is all."

"I see then. Well, at least you're not sick. Anyway, it's time for breakfast. There is a particular guest at the table this time too." the maid smiled with a gleeful look, her glee leaking into her tone of voice.

Scarlett's ears flickered as she heard the change of tone, "Who?" she asked curiously.

The minccino's grin widened, "Young master Jade. It seems he's returned from his travels this morning."

"Big Brother is back?!" Scarlett practically shouted at the news as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room on her own, causing the maid to panic as it was her job to escort the young mistress so she wouldn't get hurt on the way.

"Wait, Young miss, please don't run!" she called after her as she ran as well.

The red dash bolted through the halls of the estate, causing the minccino maids to frantically keep the hall decorations, such as the vases and flower pots, out of her way. Their eyes would follow her as she past with surprised looks on their faces before their heads shot back to follow their fellow minccino employee.

"Mistress, please wait~!" she called after her with a distressed look on her face.

This went on until the excite ball of red fur reached the entrance to the dining room, stopping suddenly and looking into the dining room, smelling the scent of two familiar individuals. One being the houndoom, Blaze, head of the security to her family's estate, and the scent of her dear big brother.

She could hear the two chatting amongst themselves in a soft whispering tone, in an intimate sort of way. It seems they hadn't yet noticed her presence, or at least haven't seen her yet as they continued their conversation.

"-And then she got this really red look on her face. It was so adorable, I couldn't help but tease her a little…" her brother stated softly as he continued his story with an amused look on his face.

"Really, Master Jade, I wish you'd stop these willful acts. Leading on those girls like you do is immoral." Blaze muttered with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Aw, is Blazey perhaps jealous? How cute~" Jade cooed with a soft chuckle.

"Please don't refer to me with such a ridiculous name." the look on his face become more unamused by this whole conversation.

"Tight ass…" Jade pouted as he looked away with a huff.

Just then, the two felt the nuzzle and push of a small body behind them as Scarlett pushed her way between the two with a happy look on her face.

"Don't leave me out, you two lovebirds." she laughed softly as she looked up towards the two.

"Mistress Scarlett?!" Blaze exclaimed loudly with a flustered look on his face.

However, Jade seemed more relaxed with the comment, "Sorry. We'll continue our conversation in a more… intimate setting later, darling." he teased with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Jade… don't encourage her…" Blaze growled with a glare in his eyes.

"Ah~, Blazey's mad at me." the playful fox laughed softly as his armed wrapped around his baby sister in a protective manner, pulling her closer to him.

"No, Blazey's scary." she played along, though she could not see him, she could definitely feel his startling glare.

Blaze looked down at the smaller fox before sighing, breathing away his rage and frustration, "You siblings are impossible…" he muttered.

"But you know you love us." Jade laughed softly before feeling younger sister nuzzle her face into his coat.

She took in the familiar scent deeply before having a blissful look on her face, "I've missed you Big Brother." she muttered softly.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." he muttered softly in response.

She really did love her brother who traveled around aimlessly without a care in the world. He was a truly free soul who could never be tied down by the chains of this family, much to their mother's dismay. That's why she had always looked up to him, he's done the things she could only dream of doing. Seeing so many interesting thing and always having an entertaining story to tell. However, this time, she felt that she would have an even more entertaining tale that could out-do her brother's.

Chapter 2 up and done. I hope to write a few more chapters during the mid-fall break. I feel really excited to be putting Burning Passion; Blind Love out since it's been in the planning stage for month. I hope you all enjoy. Please review with any comments, I love hearing from you X3!


	3. Brother's Love

Though Scarlett was quite eager to tell her brother about her visitor from the previous night, her mother saw to it that he would receive an earful about his inappropriate behaviors. Leaving home for extended periods of time even though he was the first born son and turning down every suitable partner introduced to him. The random ladies he met on his journeys received more attention from him than any of the "suitable" brides shown to him.

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult, Jade. We're only trying to give you the best and you go and take for granted all of our efforts. Troubling everyone with your whimsical ways and making your mother worry so!" Mother continuously scolded him at the dinner table, though, in all honesty, they already learnt to tone out the loud words.

"Think about your poor sister for Arceus's sake." her mother's words rang in her ears, lowering her head slightly as she didn't want her condition to be brought up again, "She needs all the help and support she can get. She can't even walk herself around the house on her own. If her brother was here to help her-"

"You talk as if she's still a baby, she's almost old enough to reach the next step in her evolution." Jade had cut her off, never being one to stay idle while his little sister's abilities were belittled due to her circumstances, "She's adjusted to life well enough that she can manage herself just fine. Why, just this morning, Gertrude was telling me how she had to chase Scarlett down the hall. She was running on her own, didn't hurt herself at all and still made it to the kitchen without any help at all."

"Scarlett! You know you're not supposed to run. You could trip and hurt yourself." Mother stated, as if all she heard was that she was running and putting herself in harm's way.

"I think the point he was trying to make was that I didn't." Scarlett muttered, looking down slightly with a grumpy look on her face.

Jade looked down at his sister slightly, noticing her disturbance and discomfort in the conversation's topic.

"You know, you are absolutely right, Mother. I should be a better big brother. In fact, I think I'll start right now. Come on Scarlett, let's spend some good ol' quality time together." he spoke in a gleeful tone as he nudged his sister out of the dining room hurriedly.

"Jade! We are not done discussing this!" Mother called out after them.

"Sorry, can't hear you over such the wonderful brother-sister bonding we're having right now!" Jade's voice called back, followed by Scarlett's soft giggling as her brother's tone.

The two made their way back to Scarlett's room to escape from the over bearing mother's comments and scolding.

"I'm sorry about how you were brought into it. If she wants to chew my ear off, she can go at it till I'm deaf… but I won't let her keep making you out to be some helpless little cub." he stated as he sat beside her on her bed, huffing in irritation at their mother's atrocious behavior.

"I know… and I know she cares but… it's rather suffocating to have someone always looked down at you like some helpless creature… I'm already used to not seeing… I don't need my ears… I can sense the world around me just fine, and… if I wanted to… I could live on my own too… don't you think so?" she asked, looking up at him with an unsure look in her gaze.

Her brother couldn't help but smile lovingly down at her as he nuzzled her face affectionately, "Of course you can, Scar. You can do whatever you want as long as you put your mind to it. Why, you could even travel the whole entire world if you want to." he spoke in a soft, soothing voice that always managed to calm his sister at a deep level.

She laughed softly, "Thanks, Big Brother." she said softly as she returned the rub, pressing her cheek against his with a cheerful smile.

Her eyes suddenly widened as it dawned upon her, they were finally alone together in a quiet and calm setting. No nagging mothers or pushy maid, just her and her brother. Meaning… she could finally tell her brother about the interesting news that had happened to her!

"Oh yes, Brother! You know how you always tell me those interesting stories of yours?" she asked eagerly, her tails waging in an energetic motion.

"Yes..?" he answered slowly, wondering exactly where she was going with an opening like that.

"Well, I got a story for you this time. Very recent and very exciting."

"Oh, do tell~" her brother smiled as he laid down onto his stomach to get below his eye level.

"Well, last night, I-" she stopped herself as a creak came from a window and a hum flowing in from outside.

The two looked over at the source with alarmed looks on their faces, staring as the rough looking growlithe made his way into the room again, uninvited and unannounced.

"Don't worry, Scarlett, it's me, from last time. I brought a few gifts with me this time, I thought you might like them." Ace stated with a happy, oblivious look on his face as he casually made his way inside. "Scarlett, you are in here, righ-igh-igh-ight…." his jaw dropped instantly as he saw the Ninetales lying next to the vulpix he was trying to court.

There was silence lasted for a while, an awkward tension lingering in the air. Jade smiled as calm as ever while Ace slowly and cautiously made his way over to the two, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jade's head followed him as Ace made his way to Jade at this slow pace before stopping in front of him. His paw raised, waving in front of him quickly.

"Nice try but I can see just fine." Jade commented, chuckling softly.

"Of course you can." Ace muttered, hanging his head down with a defeated look on his face.

He then laughed out loud, "And you already announced yourself so all of that was pretty much pointless."

Ace's face reddened with an even more embarrassed look on his face, making Jade laugh even more.

"I take it that this was the story you wanted to tell me about." he asked, looked over at Scarlett who had developed a pout on her lips, puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"Ace, you idiot, you went and ruined the surprise!" she shouted at him.

"What surprise?! You mean you were planning on telling him?!" Ace shouted back in response, completely taken by surprise that she would even consider telling her brother about him.

"Doesn't matter now, he already knows and it's ruined." she huffed, turning her head sharply

Ace's ears lowered sadly, thinking that she was truly crossed with him, which would be the exact opposite of what he was planning to do tonight. However, with her brother here, it was already on a bad start.

"Look at this, my little sister's first rendezvous and lover's quarrel. She's so grown up, it's enough to bring a tear to my eye." Jade joked as he wiped his eyes with one of his tails, as if he was legitimately crying.

The word lovers echoed in Ace's mind as Jade made his way off his sister's bed and towards the door.

"Well, this third wheel is going to roll himself out. But… one thing before I leave. A little piece of advice," he addressed Ace as he pulled him over slightly, separating them from Scarlett with his tails that fanned out, "You do anything to make my sister cry, and I'll prove to you the stories about ninetales and curses… are actually true." he whispered, grinning with a grim and threatening look on his face.

"Yeah, sure…" he said slowly, nodding his head in confirmation as he stared at him with an intimidated look on his face.

"Great! I can tell we'll be good friends, you and me. Don't go too wild in here." he laughed softly as he made his way out of the room, "'Night~." he called out before shutting the door behind him.

Scarlett made her way over to Ace, sitting beside him while staring towards the door, "I never knew Big Brother could be so embarrassing like that." she said, an eye brow raised as she saw a new side to him.

"Is that so…" Ace muttered before his eyes began to trail back down to her slightly smaller size. "Um… you aren't mad… that I came back again so soon… are you?" he asked slowly, an embarrassed look on his reddening face.

"Nah, actually… I'm quite happy you did." she looked up at him with a beautifully happy smile. Though the room had no lights other than that coming from outside, it seemed almost as if her smile had completely brightened up the room, leaving not even an ounce of shadow or darkness.

His mouth opened slightly, surprised she could be so happy just by seeing him again. But, he couldn't help but be happy as well as he smiled back at her, "Yeah, me too."


	4. The Date pt1

It only took the two moments to get settled in with one another, Ace himself calming down while Scarlett's excitement grew as she had the chance to sit beside him. He had brought a few gifts from the forest surrounding her house, as a way to bring the outdoors to her. The items weren't anything fancy, just some berries, flowers and fragrant herbs, but she seemed to like them none-the-less.

"It smells so good, kind of sweet." Scarlett commented, the two lying beside each other on the bed.

"Yeah, there's a field that's just full of these not too far from here, actually." he explained, happy to have impressed her with his small trinkets.

"Really?! Oh, it must be nice there… I wish I could go…" her voice trailed off slightly with a look of longing on her face, her head sinking down slightly as she sniffed at the flowers and herbs.

Ace looked down at her with a look of pity in his eyes, rather seeing her smile than this sad expression. His eyes shifted down to his small pile of gifts before widening slightly, an idea striking in his head.

"Then why don't we?!" he asked in an energetic and excited tone.

Scarlett's ears flickered, alerted by the sudden change in energy as she looked towards him, "What..?" she asked softly.

"Let's go tomorrow! You and me. I'll take you there! We can even have lunch together. It'll be fun!" he spoke quickly as he moved in closer to her face.

"I don't know… I've… never really been outside before…" she muttered softly.

"Then isn't it even more of a reason to go?" he asked with a nervous smile on her face, nervous that her doubts may keep her confined to her home for all her life. "Come on, Red, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll make sure it's nothing but a fun experience for you." he pleaded with a soft whimper.

Scarlett was silent for a moment as she contemplated the invitation. It was indeed very tempting and she would love to spend more time with him. Perhaps even the entire day.

A soft smile came onto her face, "Alright, I'd be happy to take you up on your offer."

As she spoke, Ace's face gradually lit up in excitement and immense joy. It took all he had to withhold a squeal of excitement, wanting to not alarm anybody in the house and to still seem cool in front of her.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." he said as he leaped off the bed, heading back towards the window, "Get plenty of rest until then."

"Yeah," she responded softly as she heard the window close behind him, knowing that he had left.

Her face continued to stare towards the window as her cheeks flushed a deep red color, deeper than the red on her fur. Her face buried itself into her bed with an anguished tremble in her body. Why couldn't he take me now, she thought as she curled her body into a tight ball on the bed before rolling onto her back, releasing the tension in her whole body.

"How am I supposed to sleep with this excited feeling..?" she muttered to herself as she stared up at the ceiling.

As she looked up with gray eyes filled with impatience and longing, she thought to herself, this was going to be a long night.

Despite her difficulty falling asleep with daydreams and thoughts of the next day, the morning did eventually come. And, as promised, Ace had returned to take the young heiress out on their promised engagement together.

He climbed up the ladder that was covered in closed buds before climbing into her room. He wanted to start the day as early as possible and spend as many hours in her company as the day would allow. The sun was just rising over the horizon and trees and fresh light was just filling the sky when he had arrived. And Scarlett, when he arrived in her room, was still sleeping soundly.

He smiled softly, counting the sight of the small vulpix's sleeping face as reward for getting up so very early. He stared at her for a moment, embedding the image deep into his psyche before reaching a paw to shake her from her slumber.

"Red… Red… it's time to get up…" he whispered to her softly.

She groaned softly as she turned in her sleep, "Not yet… a little longer…" she muttered as she buried herself under her blankets.

Ace couldn't help but chuckled a little at her reluctant attitude towards wake up in the early mornings. He jumped onto the bed with her, lying next to her as he tried getting under the covers as well.

"But if you sleep even longer, then you'll miss the best part of the morning." he whispered.

"Best part..?" she muttered back in repetition.

"Yeah, the dew from last night makes everything more fragrant. Don't you want to go to that field when it smells especially sweet?"

"Sweet… field…" she muttered slowly before her eyes opened, revealing her sleep eyes to him slowly, "I… wanna go…" she said softly with a small smile on her face.

"Great, let's go now!" he stated as he pushed the blankets completely off the both of them, jumping off the bed while Scarlett slowly rose from the bed, rubbing her eyes with a drowsy look in them.

So much energy in the morning, she thought. However, if she could fall asleep properly last night, she would be filled with such bouts of energy as well.

She lifted herself from the comforts of her bed and walked towards the window, following him slowly. Though she was tired now, she was confident that once to stepped outside and got that nice breath of fresh air, and the warm rays of sunlight covering her face, she'd be wide away and attentive for today.

As they both reached the window, Ace had helped himself up to the window ledge first before turning towards her as he pulled her up as well, "Watch your step," he muttered, careful to give her enough room to stand properly before climbing down the ladder first. He wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible coming down the floral object, and any crash landing would surely call attention to the guards.

Scarlett's head nodded as she proceeded down with caution, this being her first time taking such a routine to exit her room. Her tails gently brushed against the growlithe's back climbing down just before him as she followed his lead.

Once they reached the bottom, he carefully helped her into the bush, acting as quiet and stealthy as it was called for by his trade. Scarlett seemed ready just about now to get this day started, wanting to press onward and out of this bush but was stopped by Ace's paw pressing against her chest.

"Not yet…" he whispered as a houndour guard inspected the area, sniffing around before lifting his chin up as he visually inspected the environment. He had taken noticed that the young miss's window was ajar, however it was normal of her to open it in the morning so he thought nothing of it.

"All clear here!" he called out as he went to gather with the other guards, the two watching the houndour's paws running off around the mansion.

Ace let out a soft sigh as he removed his paw before grinning over at the young miss that guard was expected to keep contained.

"Meaning it's clear for us too." he whispered towards her as he began to lead her towards the forest, the two sets of four trotting forward as a quick pace.

This is so exciting, Scarlett's face seemed to translate as she moved behind him. She was going to leave the estate. She was going to go… on an adventure! Her face beamed as she held in a squeal of excitement, though she almost forgot to breathe as she held in the wails of utmost joy. Ace couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he looked over at her, seeing her so happy to be out of that house. As big as it was, he couldn't help but wonder how she saw the grand estate. How often was she allowed to do this, if it all. The very thought that just this small outing could bring out such a genuine response made his happy. Though that happy feeling would not last long for the both of them.

"Just where do you think you're taking the Young Mistress?" Blaze, the head of the Hound Guard, could be seen in front of the two, growling at Ace in an aggressive manner.

"Just out on a morning stroll." Ace responded, growling back at Blaze with a challenging look in his eyes. Just the idea of going out brought her such joy, there was no way he was going to make her lose this chance.

"Oh, quite cocky of you to think I'd let you just go with that. Now hand her over and I won't have to rip you apart." the houndoom moved into attack position, baring his fangs menacingly.

"You seem to think I'm weak enough to take such a threat." the growlithe barked as he lowered his body towards the ground.

Scarlett trembled in fear, sensing the danger and tension of the situation. She couldn't let these two fight, not like the way they were. Her mouth opened, just about to say something to calm the quarreling when another voice called out instead.

"Hey now, what's the point to getting more heated up that the sun? You're stealing its thunder." Jade stated, joining the group as she stepped in between to two fired up males.

"Jade, what are you doing out here?" Blaze asked, his fiery rage cooling down to a mild annoyance.

The ninetales looked at him and smirked, "I'm saving out from a curse." he stated.

"Curse?"

"Don't you know that if you get in between two lover's happiness you'll be cursed?" he stated, causing Ace to blush immediately as he looking back at Scarlett, him and her? No way, he hasn't even asked for anything official yet, he thought as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jade. And wipe that foolish looking grin off your face!" he shouted angrily, "The young miss WILL return back to her room and that lowly growlithe WILL leave my sight." he stated in a demanding voice as he looked over to the smaller pair.

"How about this instead, we both return to MY room instead and these two continue on their little date?" Jade suggested the alternative as his body and tails began to push Blaze to go his own way. "Go now, you two, I'll hold him off."

Ace blinked for a moment before nodding his head, looking back at Scarlett who seem to be taken back by her brother's intervention.

"Let's go, Red." she heard him whisper to her softly.

"R-Right." she nodded her head in agreement as she soon followed behind him, the two running off and jumping into the nearby bushes.

To think her brother would arrive just in the nick of time to help her out here as well, he truly was the best big brother.

* * *

This "Date" chapter will be split off into 2 or 3 chapters. During this hiatus, I have been thinking about the story and what I want to do with it and am excite to get back on my writing feet... or fingers since I'm typing ;9


	5. The Date pt2

"I'll admit, I didn't expect your brother to be coming to our rescue like that." Ace stated.

The two were finally on their way to their picnic spot, Scarlett trailing close behind as Ace made sure to keep a close eye on her, making sure she knew exactly where he was going in which direction. He had thought that leading her through such a thick forest path would be difficult and was certain he would be picking her up a lot as she tripped over the greenery. However, she was doing well to keep up with him, following the sounds of his footsteps to gauge where hers should step next. Although not without a few stumbles, she had impressed the growlithe.

"Yes, I was surprised myself." Scarlett giggled as she leaped behind him, jumping over the exposed root of the trees that housed the gossiping pachirisus and emolgas, possibly perplexed by such a union of a thief and heiress, already assuming as such. "But, you know, he has always been that type of person."

"Who, your brother?" Ace inquired, looking back at her as he trotted close to her, listening intently.

"Yes." she stated affirmatively, "He's always been there for me, even when others don't agree with him. He stands up for me… and really thinks about my best interest." she spoke softly as a small, gentle smile rose in her lips as she remembered her brother fondly.

Ace stopped for a moment, "You really love your brother, don't you?" he asked her in a soft tone.

"Of course. He is the only big brother I have." she answered, turning back to him as she noticed she had passed him.

Ace grinned as he looked at her face, a face full of love and appreciation for her sibling, "Well then, let's not waste this chance he has given us." he stated as he began walking again, passing her slightly before she began following once more.

"Indeed!" she agreed.

And so, the two continued through the forest, talking for moment on end. Ace sharing the sights he's seen and the adventures he's experience, amusing the sheltered vulpix while keeping her on track.

Before long, Scarlett could hear the sounds of flowing water and splashed that just tickled the senses. Her ears fluttered as she soon stopped, followed by Ace who had been approaching a stream whose width was not too wide but not so narrow to be taken light of. There seemed to be several stones and boulders popping up from the water's surface, leaving one particular path for those willing to cross.

"Here we go, just need to cross here and we'll be there." he said in full confidence, obviously he had crossed this stream several times. However, Scarlett seemed to not be sharing the same amounts of confidence in the new ordeal. "C'mon Red, we're almost there." he called out to her.

She shied back slightly, lowering her body in fear of the flowing stream with a frightened look on her face. "Are you sure..? Isn't there another way?" she asked softly.

Ace looked back at her with an alarmed look on his face, "Any other way would take way too long. This is the quickest method." he stated, staring at her with a concerned look in her eyes, seeing the obvious shift.

He walk over to her, lowering his body to match as he nuzzled her in comfort, "Hey, I promise it'll be alright. You trust that I'd never break a promise, right?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head slowly in reply.

"Then trust me now. We'll take it one step at a time and I'll be with you. I won't let you do this on your own." his voice sounded gentle and sincere.

She wanted to trust him… she wanted him to guide her. Although she was still scared, perhaps she could do it, if he was with her. After all, her brother always encouraged her to push a little harder every day.

"Alright… I'll give it a shot." she said as she stood up again, looking at him with a scared but willing smile.

"Tha' da girl, Red!" Ace cheered as he stood up quickly as well, leading her to the edge while carefully positioning her. "Alright, so I'll just first and you follow. And if you slip, I'll catch you." he grinned.

Though she couldn't see it, she could feel his face oozing with support.

"Alright, I'm jumping, wait for my signal." he spoke to her softly before jumping off to the first stepping stone. He steadied his body for a moment before looking back at Scarlett. "Okay, Red! Try jumping to my voice!" he called out to her.

Her eyes stared forward as if she was estimating how far and how strong she should make her jump. Her chest expanded and shrunk with every deep breath before taking the first leap of faith. She could feel her heart throbbing in her chest, was he really going to catch me? What if I fall? These terrifying thoughts filled her head as she flew through the air for a brief moment. In fact, she was so preoccupied with such thoughts, she hardly noticed that she had already landed with her body close to his. He blushed as her face pressed against his chest closely, causing his heart to quicken.

"Um… Red..?" he called to her to gain her attention, causing her to gasp, startled that the first jump was already over.

"Ace? Am I safe?" she asked, her face tilted up towards him.

"Well, we're both pretty dry so I guess so." he chuckled softly and nervously, hoping that her mind wasn't paying any attention to his bashful heart.

"R-Really?!" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really. So, you ready to do it again?" he asked her, smiling down at her.

Her face averted away slightly before looking up at him again and nodding her head, smiling with a more assured smile.

Ace chuckled softly as he continued forward once more. The two of them took their time across the stream, Ace always going first and Scarlett following behind towards his voice. More times than not, she would press into his chest, and each time notice just a little better the sounds of his beating heart.

"Alright, last jump and we're on the other side." he called to her as he made it to the other side of the stream first, looking back at her as he called her to him.

Scarlett smiled as she nodded her head before making her final leap. Everything seemed fine, she was now used to this and had full confidence in her ability and his reliability. However, as she landed, the solid ground beneath her hind foot crumbled, causing her to slip in slightly.

She gasped, feeling the water surrounding her foot, as did Ace as he immediately rushed to pull her to safety. His jaw grabbed onto the scruff of her neck as he pulled her from the waters with a quick jerk, managing to pull her out and closer to him in the process.

Her breathing was deep as she tried calming her startled heart, panting slightly.

"See… I told you I'd catch you…" he said, smiling with a relieved look on his face, his heart pounding just as quickly.

Her face tilted up, staring up at him before smiling back, "Yeah…" she said softly causing the young growlithe to gulp as he became flustered from the expression she held on her face.

His eyes averted, looking away to avoid an overload of cute from those pale, expressive eyes.

"W-Well, we're basically here… so let's get going." he stated, walking off and causing her to slip down slightly from the lack of support, "C'mon, it seems we made it just in time." he called back to her after going on ahead slightly.

She looked in his direction curiously, just what would this place be like? This place he was so excited to show her? Her feet moved her forward, gaining speed with each step before feeling a warm light enveloping her body, surrounding her with its gentle heat. Her nose filled with the scent of sweet flowers covered in chilled dew drops that glistened and shimmered with the rising sun.

"What is…?" she muttered as she stood in the small field of wild flowers.

"You like it, right? I… I wanted to take you somewhere where you could really feel everything. Feelings and scents, even if you can't see it, your body can feel it, right?" he asked, leaning towards her to get a good look at her face. He may have been relatively new to the area, but he knew as soon as he stepped foot on this little patch of land that this was somewhere he had to take her.

Her eye lids shut as she felt the winds against her coat, blowing past her and carrying so many interesting smells. Flowers, fruits, trees, the running stream, she could even swear she heard a waterfall with its echoing roar. Her chest rose and fell with ever whiff of the fresh air she took.

"Red?" Ace called to her after a while of silence.

Her eyes slowly opened at the sound of his voice, her lips shifting into a wide smile as her face faced the wide open land.

"It's wonderful…" she answered as she looked over at him again with a faint blush on her already red cheeks, "It's absolutely wonderful."

Ace stared at her face for a moment, the hue on his cheeks slowly turning to match hers as his lips curled into a gentle smile.

"Yeah," he whispered softly as he stared at her smaller body.

As he looked onto her body, he couldn't help by think back to Jade's words. How he called the two of them lovers, and how the idea of it just made his heart leap with joy. He wondered if she possibly felt such a feeling in her chest, if she thought that such a crazy idea as being in love with him was something she could smile about. He wanted to tell her and tell her soon. Maybe now, he considered. With such breath taking atmosphere and the right mood, she might even say yes. He chuckled giddily at the thought, calling her attention as she looked over at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing." he answered, leaning away slightly while pressing a paw to his chest, trying to hide this throbbing heart of him. "L-Let's not waste any more time. We came here to enjoy some breakfast so why don't you get comfortable." he stated as he excused himself from her side.

"Oh, I could help." she stated as she began to follow him to the nearby, fruit bearing shrubbery.

"That's fine, enjoy the flowers some more. Besides, I'm the one who invited you out, I wanna do my best to impress you." he said with a wink as he smiled back at her.

Scarlett let out a hesitant moan as she sat herself back down on the flower field, complying with his request to wait for him.

Ace looked back at her as her small body plopped down onto the flowers, chuckling at her reaction before starting to gather the fruits and berries that would make up their breakfast, gathering them all in his handkerchief.

For however long it took him, possibly a minute or two, she felt quite bored waiting on her own. The flowers were nice and they tickled her body gently, but it didn't feel as exciting as talking with Ace. As he picked the fruit for their breakfast, her body rolled along the soft, moist grasses and flowers. Her paws stretched out, as if looking for something, feeling for someone. Have I… already become unable to be by myself, she wondered as she laid there in her dark, silent world. The sun felt just as warm, and the flowers smelt just as sweet. But, without him beside her, were her senses dulled? Her blank eyes stared up at the sky as she silently felt the thumping in her chest grow harder and faster, her heart screaming out for only one.

"Ace…" her voice whispered out softly.

"You called?" his voice rang sweetly in her ears, causing her body to spasm as she turned quickly to face him and roll her body upright, "Sorry, did I make you wait too long?"

Her eyes stared towards him, her ears standing at attention to listen to him, as if he was illuminating a world she had never seen before. Every time he spoke to her, every word he had ever said to her, made her world just a little brighter every time.

"N-No, not at all." she answered, tripping over her words slightly as she sat up to attention.

"Oh good, I know I probably should have picked ahead of time, but I wanted them to taste their best. And, you know, fruit taste the best when it's freshly picked." his voice went on as he began sharing the fruits and berries with her.

Scarlett's eyes remained on his body as a gentle smile came onto her lips. Ah, I get it now, she had come to her conclusion as she listened intently. This wasn't just admiration from this growlithe who as seen much in his travels, or a simple desire to listen to his stories. No, it's gone much deeper, sinking deep within her heart.

This is love.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait, my dear fans. I know it's been a while since my last update so I wanted to make this recent chapter good w. As always, I love seeing your reviews. They really push me forward and remind me that I'm not the only one loving this story. Love you all and see you in the next update ;9


	6. The Storm

On this same day and in this same field, the once joyously puffy skies have turned grey and dark. The winds have begun to raise as the threat of rain loomed over the two bashful youngsters, calling upon their attention.

"This isn't good." Ace muttered as he looked up towards the sky.

Scarlett soon followed suit as she sniffed at the air, finding the heavy scent of rain water surrounding them. However, no further investigation was needed as her nose felt a quick, wet poke causing her head to shake in an alarmed manner.

One drip and another drop, the rain soon sped up without much warning as the skies surrounded the two with wetness.

"Oh no… Red, we have to go!" Ace called out in great urgency as he began moving her off the field, "We have to get you back over the stream before it's too late!"

Her eyes seemed worried as he spoke, such a tone in his voice, he seemed almost panicked at this turn of events.

The rain fell harder and faster in mere seconds, it's speed aided by the winds that rustled the surrounding trees as they made their way down to the stream. So much noise made the sensitive vulpix shudder, the growing storm only added to her stress by throwing in low thunder growls.

"Ace..?" she called to him as she curled herself to the ground, the winds pushing on her while her ears lowered in fear.

He looked back at her with an alarmed expression before trotting to her side quickly.

"C'mon, Red. We gotta get out of here." he said to her in a loud tone, speaking over the winds and rain.

"I can't." she stated, shaking her head before hearing another thunder clap louder than the last, causing her body to flinched and tremble.

"Listen, I know it's scary. But trust me, you'll be safer at home. I promised your brother I'd keep you safe… and I'm making that same promise to you too." he spoke in a more gentle manner, smiling nervously as he nuzzled against her, pushing her to her feet. "We came here together, and we'll go back together." he swore to her, looking at her with a confident expression.

She looked to him, the uneasy look in her eyes still lingering but still managing to nod her head, "Okay…"

His head nodded in response as he began leading her back to the stream's edge, his side brushing against hers as they walked close together. His eyes looked down at her slightly, her face riddled with uncertainty. This must have been her first time taking on a storm directly. Things were different between watching a storm and being in one, and he could see that she was discovering that difference all too clearly.

They had soon made it back to the stream, only to find it in a rage thanks to the added water stirring it up.

"Dammit, this is just what I was afraid of…" the snarling growlithe muttered as his teeth gritted in frustration.

The waters have risen and the currents were strong, splashing and slapping against the boulders as they rolled on past.

Scarlett's ears scanned the stream from left to right and back again, these violent waters couldn't possibly belong to the same gentle stream she had crossed before.

"Shit…" she heard Ace curse, causing her head to swivel quick to face him again.

"Ace?" she called to him once more, beckoning for his attention once again.

His body jumped slightly in a flinch as he began laughing nervously, "This is nothing to worry about. We'll just have to be extra careful, okay?" he said as he smiled down at her.

Her face looked hesitant, unsure if this was really alright. But… she'd trust him as he head nodded shakily.

"I'll go first. And then you follow, like last time." he said as he body lowered slightly, gathering energy in his legs before leaping forward.

He managed to land on the first boulder alright enough, with one minor slip of his back leg.

"Whoa…" he muttered, startled a bit before looking back at Scarlett, "Be careful when you jump! It's a bit slippery!" he exclaimed to her.

"Okay!" she called back as she readied herself, lowering her body as well before jumping to him.

Her body landed beside his, feeling his mouth wrap around her smaller neck as he steadied her. The solid rock felt wet and cold to her paws as she stood on the shallow puddle.

"Steady now. I'm going to jump it again now." he said, treating this nice and easy as he made his second jump, able to keep his stance better as he landed. "Alright, Red! Your turn!" he called to her.

Her body lowered once more as she took her next leap of faith, her body flying through the air before landing safely once more as she collided with him slightly.

"See, not so bad, right, Red?" he asked with a soft chuckle, relieved to see that everything was going well and good.

"Y-Yea." she responded as she smiled up at him, starting to believe that she'd make it across without incident.

"Alright, almost at the other side." Ace muttered as he looked back before turning as his body lowered again, jumping to the next stone. "Nice and easy, Red!" he called to her with a grin on his face.

Scarlett body braced herself, ready to leap. Just as her paws were about to leave the solid piece of earth beneath her, she heard the sound of crackling thunder that shook her to her very core. The small quake startled her body, making her paws retreat erratically. A bad move on her part as her paws slipped on the rock, her body falling into the rushing waters.

Time seemed to slow down before Ace's eyes as he saw her frail body fall into the violent currents. Terrified eyes widened, filling with fear as her called out her name, "RED!" His voice overpowered the storm with his sorrowful cry.

"ACE!" he heard her cry back to him, her head popping from below the water's surface as she kicked and fought to keep her head afloat.

His eyes shot towards her as his mind stopped all rational thinking. His only thought being that he had to get her back to land. He had to keep her from drowning. He HAD to save her. The thunder clapped and the lightning flashed as his body jumped throw the air in his dive into the water before kicking and swimming with the current. He'd save her… he'd save her, if it was the last thing he did.

"Red! Red, I'm coming! Just hang on!" he shouted as he hurried to her.

With little skill and experience with the water, there was not much time before her body would give up on her. Every bob of her head above and below the waters made his heart race even more. She gurgled and coughed at the water, cried as she was tossed around like a doll, her mind unsure if she'd even survive.

"Red!" he called to her once more as she began to sink, her legs unable to kick anymore.

With a quick intake of breath, he dove into the water, swimming towards her limp body before pushing against it as he took them both to the surface.

"Red! Red, stay with me." he called to her, his voice muffled as he held onto her with his teeth.

"Ace…" she whispered his name softly.

"Stay with me… Red, stay-" his voice became soft as her mind began to lose consciousness once again.

His words, the way he was speaking, it almost sounded as if he wanted her to stay by his side, perhaps as something deeper. Her mind played with the idea as she flowed through the stream with him. Perishing by his side, how poetic.

* * *

Could this be the end of our young lovers? We'll have to see in the next one X9


	7. Heart Strings

That was the last that anyone would have heard of the two, if their lives had been forfeited to the merciless waves. However, fate had much more in store for them and would not allow them to perish so easily.

The storm went on silently from outside the shelter they had been brought to, thunder echoing against stone, cave walls while lightning lit up the dimly lit space. It is inside this cave that Scarlett, laying on a pile of soft, green leaves and grasses, rested with Ace lingering over her body with a worried expression on his face. His body sat still before hers, waiting for those pale eyes to show themselves once more.

From behind his body, a small, glinting eye showed itself. The little body lowered itself, ready to pounce before crying out an echoing mew, jumping onto Ace's back.

"Big brother play now!" a baby skitty cried out with an impatient look on her face.

"Play! Play! Play!" two more baby skitties echoed as they jumped on his body, climbing and sliding against the bigger pokémon.

Ace's body trembled in irritation before roaring out loudly, "Get off of me!" he shouted as he threw them off.

The three skitties looked at him with a baffled expression before sniffling and crying from the rejection.

"Momma!" they all cried out as they ran to a delcatty who remained in the back, watching them and the entrance silently.

"Big brother won't play with us!" the oldest one cried.

"He threw us off of him!" the second oldest continued.

"Momma…" and the youngest whimpered.

Whatever the triplets were saying, Ace no longer heard as his attention shifted back to Scarlett, laying by her side with a depressed sigh.

"I'm sorry, Red… I should have never made you jump across like that…" he muttered close to her ear, drawing closer to her body as he spoke. "I'll think about you more… I'll consider all of your feelings before doing anything rash like that again… So wake up already, Red… wake up…" his voice had a slight whimper to it as his body trembled from the very idea of her never waking up again.

"Ace..?" Scarlett's voice rose up, soft and faint as her mind began to stir up for its rest.

"Red?!" Ace's body jumped up quickly, an alert look in his widened eyes as he stared down at her intently, seeing her eyes flutter open slowly before attempting to rise from her green bed, only to fall down again.

Her body felt like lead and there was a sharp pain in her foot that made her groan into the leaves.

"Best not to try getting up just yet." a voice called out from the entrance of the cave, looking into the cave and calling attention with his low, gruff voice with a hint of a growl in his speech.

The baby skitties gasped excitedly as they looked to see a large mightyena standing proudly at their door way before stepping in, walking over to the two guests.

"It's good to see you're finally awake. Now this worrywart can have a bit of relief. But that leg's gunna be a bit of a problem. You two can stay here, at least till the storms wears itself out." he stated as he looked down at Scarlett's body, looking at the slightly bruised back leg before walking back to the delcatty and skitties, being greeted by the bouncing baby pokémon.

"Welcome home, darling." the delcatty purred in delight as she nuzzled against the mightyena affectionately.

"Welcome home, Papa." the triplets chimed as they smiled up at the dark type, imitating their mother with soft giggles.

He nodded his head approvingly as he placed a paw against their small heads, praising them for the proper greeting.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Scarlett cried out, calling attention back to the two, "But… how did we get here? Didn't we fall into that stream?" she asked, curious to know exactly how they were still alive.

"You did. But Butch managed to fish you out of that stream." the delcatty claimed as she stepped towards Scarlett with a bundle of oran berries wrapped in a large leaf.

"Is that what happened…" Scarlett muttered as she stared forward, her face looking surprised as she attempted to picture such a scene given its literal meaning.

"Biggest catch I ever made and I can't eat it!" Butch boosted with a cheerful laugh that echoed into the cave, grinning with his large teeth.

Ace couldn't help but wondering if they could really trust this guy, but hearing Scarlett's bubbly laughter caused his mind to rethink such a thought. That, and the very fact that he did save both of their lives.

"Well, either way it goes, I'm sure the both of us are grateful for what you've done." Scarlett stated as she smiled at the lively mightyena, her tails swaying softly in delight.

Ace's eyes watched her slightly through the corner of his eyes, a slight blush on his face as she watched her, her body radiating beauty at least in his own mind.

One of the skittens looked up at his face curiously before blurting out loud, "Big Brother, why is your face red?"

Ace's body jumped as he looked down at the kid with an embarrassed, nervous look while Scarlett looked towards her curiously.

"Ain't his face always red though?" another sister retorted, walking towards the first.

"No, no. Look at it. It's redder than before, ain't it?" the first declared, pointing up at his face sternly.

"I always thought his face was orange." the third sister asked as she joined the others.

"Well that just make your point pointless." the first stared at the second with a haughty expression.

"But orange is a shade of red, ain't it?" the third asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Who's side are you on?!" the first's head redirected at her sister quickly.

As the three sisters went back and forth, Ace's body trembled in annoyance as they were revealing the face he always had when staring at her body.

"Why you… little brats!" Ace roared as he began chasing the triplets around the cave, the three laughing and giggling.

"Oh No~!" the three cheered as they treated it as a game.

Scarlett giggled softly as she listened to the commotion, finding them all to be rather amusing with their banter.

"Ah, young love." she overheard the delcatty's voice sigh.

"Reminds you of when we were both young and in love, doesn't it, Delilah?" Butch's voice cooed into her ear, looking down at her with a manly, yet loving, look in his eyes.

"Indeed. And yet my heart only continues to flutter only for you." she cooed back at she looked into her husband's eyes, a twinkle in her own.

The little pitter patters stopped as the kittens watched their parents, staring at them intensely. They could practically see the hearts they were emitting. Ace's feet also stopped as he listen to their sweet nothings before looking over at Scarlett.

"And mine for you, my lovely Delilah. Even when I was a young poochyena, my heart still yearned for you endlessly." Butch continued as the two nuzzled close to one another, seeming to be in their own little world.

The three skittens watched silently before sighing in content as they shrugged their shoulders.

"There they go again." the first claimed.

"Acting lovey dovey as usual." the second continued.

"Not caring who sees." the third chimed.

"How embarrassing." they all stated in conclusion.

Love, huh? Ace had considered the thought back on that field. No, even before then, back when they first met. If they could be together for so long, if they stuck with one another even after evolution, could they be as close? How strange, he had always thought pokémon who could be so into one another looked like idiots. To think he could be feeling envious of them now. How amusing, he thought as his eyes gazed back at Scarlett's figure.

Scarlett's face held a gentle smile as she listened intently to the couple's coos and chimes. Such sweet words, she couldn't help but imagine such words being spoken to her instead. Being told sweet nothings while sitting beside the one she loved, feeling his heat radiating close to her body, hearing his heart beat pound away in his chest. Their hearts would synchronize from the sheer excitement of being in each other's presence. Their presence…

Scarlett's mind began to relapse back to the storm, back to when she fell into the stream, when they almost drowned. To think she was so close to losing all of it… before anything even started. Her head tilted away slightly as she remembered such a thing, thinking of all the regrets she would have if her life were to end here and now. Live your life in the present, because tomorrow might not come. Those were the words her brother left her with before leaving off to wonder the world for the first time. Those words were spoken to her long ago, and yet, only now did they truly resound in her mind.

The night continued on with the storm continuing in the background, as well as in the back of everyone's mind. The couple shared their story of love, how they met as children, how they became childhood sweet hearts sending love note after love note to one another and how they finally showed themselves to one another under the light of the full moon to promise themselves to one another. To their skittens, it was a story they had heard thousands of time. Frequently, they would interrupt their father in his story telling to finish his sentences, much to his irritation but was all in good fun. To Ace, it seemed like a sappy love story filled with clichés and embarrassing lines and confessions. However, to Scarlett's ears, the stories felt inspiring and pulled at her own heart strings, making her body feel even more energized with each story.

By the time the storm had died down and the clouds were rolling away, the sky was filled with stars and Scarlett's leg had healed up nicely, with the help of the oran berries and the family's care. The two of them stood at the entrance of the cave, Delilah and Butch standing behind them as they saw them off.

"Now don't be strangers, ya hear? You're both welcome to come back any time. And maybe you babysit the triplets too." Butch said, laughing as three skittens slept back inside,

"Yeah, that's not gunna happen." Ace chuckled as he smiled back at them.

"Thank you for all your help." Scarlett called back in a happy tone.

"Not at all, you two be careful on your way home." Delilah stated as her tail waved to them a goodbye.

The two gave their hosts one final nod before walking into the forest on the way to return Scarlett back to her home. Ace seemed silent as he stepped through the wet, grassy floor, a thoughtful expression on his face as he walked her home. As he considered the thoughts of his feelings, so did Scarlett as she enjoyed this moment of silence together with him. The kricketunes and kricketots chirped their songs while the volbeats and illumises illuminated the night with their soft lights, creating a soothing atmosphere from the silence between the two.

"Well, there it is." he muttered aloud as the two finally arrived back at the estate, the large house being seen standing obviously in the clearing.

Scarlett face turned up towards her home before looking at his voice as he began to lead her back to her room. As they walked, her brother's words echoed in her mind once again. Tomorrow might not come… if tomorrow doesn't come, then I at least want to start something today, she thought with a determined glint in her eyes.

"Well, here we are… so, I guess this is where we-" Ace started before his voice was cut off with hers.

"Ace, I've been thinking… About us." her smaller voice stated as her body shrunk meekly, her paws fidgeting and her crimson face deepening in color.

"What… what about us?" he asked with a soft gulp, his own blush appearing on his face.

"Well… we… we almost died today and… I was thinking that… if I did die, I would have so many regrets. But… my biggest would be… that I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel." she stated, looking up at him with eyes that were about ready to shed a few tears.

"And… how do you feel?" he asked, staring down at her intensely, unable to look away from her face.

"I…" her teeth dug into her lip slightly before opening once more, "I love you." she confessed.

He felt an arrow pierce his chest as she said the words she had been meaning to say.

"I know we've only known each other for a short time. And… today was the first day we had ever gone anywhere together, but… I had to tell you. Because… if I don't tell you now… I might not get the chance tomorrow. So…" her voice trailed off into a soft mutter as she looked away slightly, her eyes filling with anxiety as she awaited his response.

Ace stood there before her before smiling softly and sincerely, letting out a soft chuckle, "Looks like you beat me to it, Red." he stated, calling her attention as an arm wrapped around her body, pulling her closely to his chest.

Her eyes widened at the sudden embrace as her face was buried into his chest fur.

"I'm quite fond of you too, Red. If you want… we could make things a bit more serious between us. How's that sound?" he asked as he looked down at her again.

Her face tilted up as her eyes filled with excitement, tears overflowing as she nodded her head firmly, "Yes, I would like that a lot." she responded as she wept her tears of joy.

"Then, how bout a kiss to seal the deal?" he asked with a grin, half joking about the proposition.

"Okay." Scarlett agreed.

Before he could even protest or confess to the joke, he felt her lips pressing against his own in a sweet, gentle peck, his eyes wide and his face red as she left him speechless.

"I best be getting to bed." she said softly as she pulled away, starting to climb the latter back to her room, "Goodnight." she called back softly.

"Y-Yea… g'night, Red." he called back up to her as he watched her climb into her room.

As she left his sight he then collapsed into the bushes, covering his head as his face steamed with an embarrassed look on his face. "Red… you're more dangerous than you let on…" he muttered as his body trembled and shivered with excitement.

* * *

Hope you guys love this latest update as much as I loved writing. As always, I enjoy reading your reviews and look forward to seeing you in the next one X9


	8. Guardians

Needless to say, when Scarlett had returned to her room, she was met with the worried expression of her brother and the stern-looking head of guard. Staying out for hours on end, not returning until the evening. It was assumed that the worst had happened to the blind vulpix. So when her worried brother had seen her again, all he could do was embrace her tightly, his tails wrapping around them, enveloping her in his warmth and scent.

"I'm sorry, brother. I didn't mean to worry you." she said softly against his plush fur, nuzzling her face deep into his chest.

"You're finally home, that's what matters most…" Jade whispered as he pressed a paw against her back.

Blaze, however, did not look as forgiving as he approached the two, glaring daggers at the ninetales who had stopped him before from keeping Scarlett on the estate.

"You see, this is the very reason I was against her going with some strange rift-raff. Who knows what could have happened to her. For all we know, she could have been kidnapped or killed." the houndoom scolded in a harsh tone as he stared into Jade's eyes, meeting his irritated look as he glared right back.

"So you'd rather have the poor dear cooped up in this prison for the rest of her life? Not knowing a bit of freedom or adventure?!" Jade argued back, growling at him softly.

"At least we'd know where she was and that she was safe, which is more than I can say for her irresponsible, run-away of a brother…" he retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Run-away?!" the ninetales exclaimed, a shocked expression on his face as he was call such a cowardly name.

Scarlett groaned against her brother, wiggling against his tightening hold before jumping out of his arms as she glared at the both of them.

"Would you both just stop fighting already?!" Scarlett cried out, startling the two of them as they looked over at her, "I really am sorry I worried the both of you but I did have a nice time. I was happy to go outside, spending some time away from home, it was really nice. And Ace… he treated me well. He was kind and gentle and stuck by me the whole time…" her voice soften as her face began to get that love-stricken look on her face, smiling softly as she thought about her time with him.

Jade and Blaze stared at her face for a moment before Jade found himself smirking at his little sister's newly found relationship.

"Ohoho, looks like little Scarlett isn't so little anymore. I figured as much but… you kids sure work fast now-a-days, don't you?" he asked as he nudged against her slightly.

Blaze's eyes widened, "Nonsense! She's still too young to think about such things!" he exclaimed with an indignant look on his face.

"Don't be silly. I remember I was around her age when it was time for me to reach my next evolution. I'd say this is the perfect time for her to get her first boy~ friend~" Jade spoke in a teasing tone, almost whispering to Blaze as he mentioned the dreaded B word.

"B-Boyfriend?! Don't be ridiculous! With that growlithe?! We hardly know anything about him? How do you know he's safe to be around?!" Blaze protested, showing how against the relationship he was in his heated expression.

"Relax, 'Papa'. Scarlett is a good judge of character, she'll be-"

"Are you really sure about that?" Blaze asked, cutting him off before he could continue, "Are you really sure she won't be hurt by this decision?"

"Can I say something?" Scarlett spoke up, looking up to the two as she was feeling more and more left out of the conversation.

The two stopped dead in their argument, looking to the flustered vulpix who seemed to get heated up about their debate.

"I know… I don't know much about him… I'm well aware of the risks but… he… he lights up my world in a way I have never experienced with anyone before. Every sound he makes, his voice, his breath, his heart beat… these blind eyes of mine pulsate with his image, even though I've never seen him before…" she spoke softly, her head tilted down as she thought of the times spent with this special growlithe of hers.

Remembering their conversations and interactions made the lightest of smiles grace her lips, "I don't know where this love will lead me… but I want to see it through to the end."

Blaze stared at her with a surprised expression in his eyes before looking away with a pained expression on his face, remembering a love he once gave up on part way. Was it really alright for him to make her go through the regrets he now lives with, he wondered as his eyes stared to the floor with a contemplating look.

Jade stared at his curiously, wondering what thoughts might be going through that stubborn head of his before watching him approach her slowly.

The menacing houndoom stopped in front of her body, silently staring down at her, causing her to look up at him with her hopeful gaze.

"Let me meet him," Blaze finally spoke, breaking their silence, "Let me meet him, and I'll consider allowing you two to be."

Scarlett's eyes widened slowly as her lips turned up into a joyous grin. She threw her weight at him as her head nuzzled against his chest.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you!"

Blaze looked frozen, unable to comprehend this amount of appreciation coming from this small body as he looked over to Jade with a nervous expression, only to see the ninetales laughing at his awkward expression.

"R-Right… Just… get that boyfriend of yours my message. I'll meet him three days from now. If he doesn't show, that's it." he stated, pushing her away slightly with a paw as he looked down at her beaming expression.

Scarlett's head nodded enthusiastically, an affirmative "mm" coming from her closed mouth as she agreed to his terms.

Jade's soft chuckle soon came into their ears as the attention shifted to him, "Well then, I'm sure you had a long day. How about you get some rest." he suggested as she stood to his feet, beckoning Blaze to follow him with his plump, fluffy tails.

"Again with the tails…" Scarlett heard Blaze muttered as their footsteps lead them out the door.

"Goodnight." she called out just before the door clicked closed, shutting completely.

"Keep talking like that and you really will start sounding like her father." Jade stated, speaking outside her door in a soft whispered.

"Does that make you her mother?" Blaze asked as he began to walk away from the scene.

Jade chuckled softly as his comment as he watched him walk away silently. Of course, their interactions with Scarlett was the closest to parent like behavior he'd ever have.

* * *

This was a bit later than originally planned. I caught a bit of a cold after the convention but I'm back and inspired. To all my followers and reviews, thank you all very much for your kind words, the notifications I get always brighten up my day. We're going on strong and I'll see you all in the next one (^-^)v


	9. Let's Talk pt1

The next day came and went with Scarlett needing to cover for the illness alibi she was given during her absence the day before. A fleeting fever, she told them but they all still had their doubts, watching her suspiciously but leaving their suspicious just as that. She seemed healthy and alright now anyway, there was no need to pursue it any further. At least, that's what Jade paraded around telling every soul who questioned his sister's health.

And so the night came, as did the young lover's rendezvous as Ace climbed up the eager vulpix's flower ladder, scaling up the walls and alarming her to his presence with the sounds of the rustling vines and petals. She let out a soft giggle as he approached closer to the window, wanting to surprise him once he arrived.

She leaped close to the window, positioning herself as she waited for him to finally arrive. With a rustle and a creek, the window slide open as he placed his head through to enter the maiden's room.

"Hey Red-" he initially greeted before his voice was cut short.

Her lips pressed against his slightly, a short peck to surprise him and surprise him it did. His face reddened completely as his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. It was as if her kiss sucked all the words from him as he stared at her silently.

"I…I uh…" he muttered as he was slowly slipping from the window sill.

Feeling his body sliding, he regained his composure with a frantic struggle to pull himself in, falling into her room with a thud. He felt so uncool that he was thankful she didn't see that. But still, she could probably hear his fall.

"Geez Red, what are you doing surprising me like that?" Ace muttered as he stood to his feet, sitting properly as his paw rubbed at the back of his head bashfully.

Scarlett's ears lowered as her lips pouted slightly, feeling bad that she was being scolded for her little sneak attack as her eyes glistened with little tears.

"Should I not have?" she asked nervously as her whimpering face looked up towards him.

He gulped slightly before looking away, "No… you're fine. Just caught me off guard a little…" he stated as he pressed a paw to her head, petting her comfortingly.

Her eyes blinked before a happy smile came onto her face, the grin replacing her whimper as she pushed herself against his chest affectionately.

"That's good. I was afraid I couldn't do as much." she said, her cheek nuzzling close to him.

"Why couldn't you? I'd be more concerned if you didn't… you know… kiss me now and then…" he said nervously as he looked away, his arm wrapping around her smaller frame as he held her close.

Scarlett laid against his chest silently, her tails waving happily as her mind paid close attention to every little detail about him.

The two remained like this for what felt like hours to them but only moments in real time. Just silently listening to the other's presence. Their breathing, heart beat and scent, everything that made Ace Ace and Scarlett Scarlett.

Ace soon cleared his throat as he pulled her away slowly.

"Hey, we're not really going to spend the night by the window, are we?" he asked with a grin on his lips.

"Oh, right. Why don't we get comfortable then?" Scarlett suggested with an embarrassed look on her already red cheeks as she escorted him to the bed.

"Sounds good," Ace responded with a nod of his head, following behind to her bed side.

The two leaped up to the cushy mattress, their paw sinking slightly into its softness as they got comfortable. Scarlett laid on her silky blankets while Ace sat right beside her, the softness of the bed causing her to roll slightly into his side. A soft chuckle escaped her as she found it quite difficult to roll back up straight before settling to just keep pushing against him with her side. It was better pressing up against him anyway.

"So then? What shall it be tonight? A story of adventure? Or maybe a recount of the Meadow of Beautiflies?" Ace asked with a grin, looking down at her giggling face.

Her eyes opened quickly as she recalled the message that she needed to give him before anything. Her body rolled against him until she was laying on her back as her eyes gazed up at him.

"Before that, there is something that I need to tell you." she stated to his surprise.

"Something you need to tell me? Well what is it?" he asked, staring at her curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

"Well… um… do you remember that houndoom we ran into yesterday?" she asked.

"What about him..?" he responded, his eyes narrowing with a suspicious glint.

"Well, you see…he…well… he wants to meet you officially in… 2 days from now." she stated, speaking quickly as she delivered Blaze's request.

"Wait, why would he want to meet me?" he asked, obviously sounding like he didn't want to go through with this.

"Think of it like a father wanting to meet that man that stole his daughter's heart." she explained, her voice growing uncertain that he'd agree to the meeting.

Ace let out a soft groan, his ears lowering with a troubled expression on his face.

"Come now, Ace. He's the captain of our security force. If you meet him, he can make it easier for us to meet. You don't have to sneak in and out like a criminal." she persuaded, her body sitting up at she pressed against him, nuzzling her cheek under his chin, "Please…it would mean so much to me if you could at least talk to him." she pleaded softly.

Ace's eyes looked down at her, a pout still on his lips before sighing softly.

"Alright, I'll go. But only because you asked so nicely." he agreed before a playful smirk came onto his lips. "Besides," he started before his body tackled hers back onto the bed, laying on top of her as his tail wagged slightly, "with or without his permission, it won't stop me from coming to see you." he whispered softly into her ear, making her blush underneath him.

"Neither will I…" Scarlett responded softly, her tails wagging as well as the two nuzzled together, an affectionate aura filling the room.


	10. Let's Talk pt2

The night was finally here at last, a bitter start was going to be smoothed over into a more tolerable acquaintanceship. Blaze sat patiently in the young heiress's room with Jade by his side to help cool down any heated arguments that may have occurred. He had his usual grin on his face, as if he could already see the events of this night going well. But he was going to be sure that this was going to go over well. With this being the first time his little sister ever truly wanted anything, ever wanted to be with anyone like this, of course he was going to make this work.

"He's late." Blaze muttered as his eyes stared at the window with an expecting gaze.

"The night has only just begun. Besides, you trust Scarlett, don't you? She'll make sure you get the chance to meet." Jade responded, closing his eyes as his smile widened.

The houndoom's eyes looked over at the fox's face, observing that plastered on smile of his before looking back at the window again.

"I don't get it, when did they even meet? Where did they meet?" said Blaze with a slightly irritated look, think how he had let this happen under his watch.

"Doesn't really matter now. Who cares how they met or under what circumstances? Isn't the important thing is that she's happy?" Jade asked, turning his gaze towards him.

"And exactly how long is this happiness going to last? What if he hurts her? He could easily betray-" the paranoid houndoom's voice was cut off as Jade placed a paw against his mouth.

"There you go again on your 'what if' tangent. You really need to relax. You'll meet this growlithe, you'll find him trustworthy and we'll all live happily ever after." Jade explained with a blissful expression on his face.

Blaze stared at him for a moment before turning his head away, "I sometimes wonder what it's like to live in your little world…" he muttered.

"It is fun." Jade laughed softly.

Suddenly, there was a click at the window, followed by a rustle of the glass as it was pushed open by Scarlett's red paw. The vulpix leaped into the room before being followed by Ace. One quick glance at Blaze and a wave of intimidation stiffened his body. If he had ever met Scarlett's true parents, it would be a breeze compared to this.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought." the small vulpix spoke up as she lead Ace towards the two.

"Don't even concern yourself about it. Mama and Papa were just having a little talk." Jade teased as he pushed against Blaze's body in a playful manner.

"Who's her Mama and Papa?" Blaze muttered as he looked to Jade with an annoyed look on his face.

His eyes soon rested on Ace, staring at him with a menacing grin. Just who was this growlithe and what made him think he could woe his princess with his unknown pedigree? Hopefully he'd be getting some answers tonight.

"Well then, this is Ace. Ace, this is Blaze, head of the houndour forces that protect the estate. And you already know my brother." Scarlett said, her paw gesturing generally between the two, she could never be too precise with these kinds of gestures. "Blaze has been protecting our family since he was a houndour himself." she explained.

"I see, it's nice to meet you… you know, officially like this." Ace stated as he looked up at the houndoom who stared down at him mercilessly.

Blaze's eyes looked him up and down, observing him closely before nodding his head, "Likewise. I've only heard good things about you from Scarlett these past couple of days. How you've seen many things and traveled through many places. As you know, she hasn't really seen much of the world herself so I'm sure she found you very fascinating, but are you sure that these feelings you have our love?" he asked.

Ace's eyes widened as he was asked such a question, asking him to question his feelings for her, asking if they were truly genuine.

"Blaze! That's nowhere near appropriate to ask!" Jade scolded as he looked at the houndoom.

"Why not? I think it's very appropriate to know if this growlithe truly indeed loves her or just admires her for admiring him." he responded, not regretting his question at all as he turned his gaze back to Ace coldly, "Well, Ace, is the feeling love or are you just humoring the young mistress?"

Scarlett's face saddened as her ears lowered on her head, her own mind starting to question her heart as she her head lowered.

"I have no doubt…" Ace started, Scarlett's ears flickering as she listened to his answer, "I have no doubt in my mind that this feeling in my chest can only be love!" he exclaimed, looking at the houndoom with a determined look in his eyes.

Blaze winced back slightly, the look of flaming passion in Ace's eyes taking him aback slightly, "How can you be so sure?!" he asked with a heated expression on his face.

Ace stared up at him for a moment before asking, "Have you ever been in love?"

"What?" he asked, the heated look being replaced by confusion as he stared at him.

"If you have… then you know you can't easily explain it. What can I say? That there are butterfrees in my stomach? That my heart can't calm down with her slightest touch? No, those descriptions aren't nearly enough…What she does to me… is way more than that." he explained.

Scarlett's eyes widened slightly before narrowing with a truly happy and joy filled expression on her face as her cheek brightened up with a hot blush.

"Listen, Blaze. I don't care whether you like me or even trust me. I won't give up on Red so easily. And… if I must, I'll even fight you for her." Ace continued as his eyes filled with endless amounts of passion for this bond the two of them had formed, the flames from within him burning even brighter.

Jade's eyes looked to Blaze, curious to see how he would react to the love struck growlithe's answer, curious to see if any of his words truly resounded in that closed off heart of his.

Blaze stared into his eyes for a moment before looking away with a slight huff, "You're right, I don't trust you." he stated blatantly.

"Blaze…" Jade muttered with a disappointed expression.

"However," he started back up again, "I will have to place some of my trust in you, only on Scarlett's behalf, of course." he explained as his body rose up from his seated position, turning to walk out the door.

"Wait, is that all you're going to ask him?" Jade asked as he turned to face him slightly.

"That's all I need to know from him." Blaze answered, looking back at Jade before looking at Ace again with a glare in his eyes, "Do NOT make me regret my decision." he stated before leaving out the room.

From behind him, he could hear a small cheer from Scarlett's gentle voice, a congratulations from Jade and a nervous chuckle from the exhausted Ace. Outside the room, two houndours were positioned, awaiting their boss as per their instructions.

Blaze looked over at the two, passing by them slightly as his eyes closed.

"I'll be sending you two on a mission away from the estate. I want you both to find information on a traveling growlithe named Ace." he ordered in a soft tone so no one else may hear.

The two houndours nodded their head before walking off to begin their new mission immediately.

Something just didn't settle quite right with him about this Ace character, and he was going to find out why one way or another.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the special two chapters in one day treat, I was too excited to just give one new chapter so here's two. Enjoy and see you in the next update X9


	11. Burning Determination

The couple of mouths the two spent together felt like bliss. Ace never missed a night to keep his beloved Red company nor did Scarlett ever keep him waiting when they snuck out on their small outings. And, with Blaze's approval, the meet ups have become much easier on Ace with his golden pass to visit the heiress of the estate. Still, he was not permitted to use the front door, so to her window he always went.

One night, the two laid in the bed together, their backs to the mattress as their bellies faced the ceiling. Ace's eyes gazed over in Scarlett's direction, staring at the profile of her face with a small smile on his lips.

"Hey Red." he called out to her, beckoning for her attention.

Her face turned slightly, "Yes, Ace?" she asked.

"What we have right now, these moments together… let's make them last forever." he chuckled as his grin widened.

Scarlett chuckled, "Forever is a long time, you know? Are you sure you won't get bored?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"C'mon, Red, what do you take me for?" he pouted as his face looked over at her quickly.

She laughed again, a paw pressed to her mouth as she listened to his bothered tone.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious, you know." he stated, his ears lowering slightly in a concerned manner.

Scarlett looked over to him again, her laughter stopping as she looked upward again, "I'm serious too… To spend forever and all eternity with you… needless to say I'm thrilled by the very idea… but…" her lips pursed together, thinking of the possibilities that lie in their future. The possibility of distancing and disconnecting. The possibility that their love would fade out. The possibility of being separated.

"Ace, I-" she stated again before stopping as she felt him nuzzle close to her body.

His paw pulled her closed to the tuff of fur on his chest as he looked down at her.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her, staring down at her.

She was silent as she listened to the thumping of his chest, nodding her head slowly in response.

"Then you should know not to worry so much about stuff like that." he said, grinning widely at her, "You're a smart cookie, Red. You'll worry yourself silly thinking about all those what-ifs. Right now, I'm saying I'm willing to spend all my life with you. If you feel the same… all you have to do is say 'yes'. And leave the rest to me."

Her eyes widened slightly, a touched look in them as she closed them slowly, "Yes…" she whispered with a slight nod of her head.

The two truly felt a peace, pure bliss washing over their bodies with each passing moment, painfully unaware of the storm slowly brewing behind the scenes and hidden from their eyes.

Like this, three months passed since Blaze accepted the relationship and allowed it to blossom under the head family's noses. Though the main reason was hidden from the house, her obvious good mood did not go unnoticed. How she walked, or more accurately skipped, down the halls, humming a delighted tune while greeting those she crossed. The pleasant vibes she was releasing couldn't not go unnoticed.

This started up no different than any other. She awoken early to the day, greeting the sun and flying neighbors as she opened her windows wide. Her usual attendant entered her room silently as she looked upon her lady, seeing she had awaken before her attendant could wake her. Scarlett would hear her come in, nodding her head to her as she exchanged a salutations to her as well before walking past. Her legs carried her down the halls, avoiding the usual obstacles as she made it to the dining room for breakfast.

Her mother and father greeted her with a smile as she took her seat beside her brother.

"Good morning, Father, Mother, Big Brother." she said politely as she nodded her head to each member.

"And a good morning to you, Scarlett." her father chuckled, smiling at his daughter as he looked towards her, "Still in your lovely mood today as well, I see."

"How can I not be, Father? When the sun is shining so warmly and I'm able to feel it again today as well. It just feels so good to be alive, Father." Scarlett stated eagerly, her paws raised up high in her enthusiastic state.

"Well said, my dear, well said indeed." Father stated, nodding his head as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Ahem!" Mother cleared her throat as she nudged at Father in a quick jab.

He looked to the older ninetales slightly with a surprised expression before his eyes widened, realizing the reason she stared at him so intensely.

"Father, you gave your word to me. No more delays, tell her now." Mother muttered in a hushed and harsh tone of voice.

Scarlett and Jade looked towards the two ninetales curiously, unable to understand just what it was their parents were talking about.

"R-Right…" Father muttered nervously, Mother always being the more assertive parent than he, "Well then, Scarlett… your mother and I have some exciting news for you." he stated with a sheepish grin.

"Huh? What news?" Scarlett asked, staring blankly towards her father.

"You see… you're now at that age where you're ready to reach the next stage of evolution. So we've been looking around and we met this fine vulpix boy and… well…" her father went on and on, much to Mother's annoyance.

"Scarlett, we've arranged for you to be wed to this male vulpix!" Mother exclaimed, coming right out with it.

Scarlett's eyes widened as her face drooped with a terrified look in her eyes. Her head shook slowly as her teeth clenched down. This couldn't be happening, this can't be happening.

"Right, just as your mother said." Father added, looking to his wife with a nod of his head. "He really is a nice vulpix and his family is pretty well off as well. I'm sure you'll be very happy with him." he stated, looking to Scarlett with a smile.

Jade stood up quickly, angered by this sudden turn of events as he glared at the two unaware parents.

"Why didn't you tell me anything about this?!" he yelled, growling at them both.

"Because we knew you'd be unreasonable about this. Besides, this doesn't really concern you, now does it?" Mother asked in a cold tone, looking up at her son with a slight glare.

Jade clenched his teeth tightly as he bared his fangs, "Doesn't concern me… I'm her brother, dammit! And you're trying to pawn her off for your own benefit! When is it going to sink through to you that neither of us want you to play match maker for us!" he shouted.

"And how do you know what she wants?!" Mother exclaimed indignantly.

"Because I actually listen, unlike you!" he shouted.

Scarlett's head hung low, the voices came in as soft murmurs. Her ears could not hear, her mind could not grasp any of this. An arranged marriage, a marriage to someone she hardly knew let alone wanted to know. She had Ace, he was all she wanted and now, she might lose him.

"Would the both of you calm down?! It's too early in the morning for you both to be shouting like this." Father intervened, looking between the two with an exasperated look on his face. He then looked to his daughter, smiling as he spoke sweetly to her, "Anyway, Scarlett, you don't mind, right? He really is nice and I'm certain he'll make you a happy wife. Just meet him and you'll see he's-"

"No…" Scarlett muttered softly, cutting her father off.

"What?" Father asked, his eyes blinking in a baffled manner.

"I said no! I don't want to meet him, I don't want to marry him. I don't want any of this! Cancel it!" she shouted, her eyes closed, hiding the frustrated glint being showcased at the moment.

Her mother and father looked taken back by the outburst, this usual quiet and meek daughter was speaking in such a horrendous tone. Mother looked especially surprised as her jaw dropped slightly.

"Cancel it!" Scarlett shouted once more, unable to see how much she shocked her parents the first time.

"It cannot be canceled, Scarlett! How do you think that will make us look?! We already had one run away son and now a daughter who refused to wed?! We will not fall to such a scandal!" Mother exclaimed, growling at her daughter as she jumped to her feet. Her son defied her plenty, that much was true, but now her daughter? Her obedient and delicate daughter. She would not stand for this!

"But I don't want-"

"It's not about what you want, it's about what you need! You'll be going through with the marriage and that is final." Mother cut her off quickly, getting closer as she spoke with a soft growl under her voice.

Scarlett looked up to her mother face, staring as her eyes trembled before running away from the table, her tears flowing down her cheeks in her retreat.

Her small body bumped and shoved past everything and everyone in her way, unable to sense any presence besides her own. Her mind screamed out to her, repeating her disapproval of her parents' plan for her, shouting out 'no' over and over again in her mind. The bumps against the corners of furniture stung her body, but the pain in her chest hurt much more.

She threw herself into her room, slamming the doors shut as she jumped right back into bed. Her body burrowed itself underneath the blankets until she felt her body completely covered and hidden away. Tears stained her sheets as her body curled tightly, sobbing and wailing out in sheer sorrow.

Jade, standing on the other side of the door, could only listened to his sister's pained cries with a tormented expression on her face. He couldn't let this carry on, he couldn't let them do this to her and he'd find a way to stop this. His body turned as it walked away slowly, his eyes looking determined to save his sister from this fate.

Scarlett hardly left her room since then. The workers and cleaners of the house who passed her room would have an awkward and uneasy look on their faces, hearing their young mistresses soft sobbing. Her cries, however, died down eventually in little sniffles, her eye lids heavy and tired from all the tears she shed before falling to sleep.

She slept into the night, even when Ace had knocked on her now closed window she slept in a small bundle on her bed.

"Red?" Ace whispered as he looked into the room, noticing his dark it was inside with only the moonlight shining through.

His eyes wondered around slightly before opening the window. Quietly, he walked into her room, looking around for a moment before noticing the covered lump laying on the bed. How strange, he thought, she doesn't usually go to bed this early. His body approached the bed slowly as he pulled the blanket off her body slightly, just enough to see her face.

"Red? You really asleep?" he asked softly as his face moved closer to hers, his nose gently brushing against her cheek. "Well, I suppose I'll let you sleep then." he whispered as he began to walk back to the window.

It was then that Scarlett's eyes began to fluttered open, her consciousness returning to her as she heard his voice speak to her.

"Ace?" she muttered as her head rose up slowly.

"Oops, looks like I woke you up. It's okay, you go back to sleep. I'll come back tomorrow so you can rest for tonight." he stated as he grinned back at her.

"Ace…" her voice sounded soft as she bit her lip.

"What is it? Did you have long day? Or maybe you have to get up early tomorrow? Your eyes looked really exhausted." he observed as he turned to look at her.

"Ace!" she cried out as she leaped from her bed, tears coming in fresh and new as she ran into him, sobbing into his chest.

"W-Whoa, Red! What's the matter… was… was it really so bad that I woke you up?" he asked with an alarmed look on his face, looking at her with widened eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry I woke you." he apologized quickly.

"Not that… it's not that…" she sobbed, her head shaking quickly.

"Then… then what?" he asked, even more curious to know what was the meaning behind her tears.

"I… Mother and Father, they… they've… arranged me to be wed…" she cried out, unable to stop her tears as she remember breakfast.

Ace's eyes widened, shocked by news as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He'd lose her? He was going to lose her to someone else?

"Do you even know him?" he asked, speaking over the lump in his throat.

Her head shook quickly.

And to a strange, no less. He was going to lose her to some she never met?!

"Did you tell them that you weren't going to go through with it?!" he asked, the glare meant for her parents and the male planning on taking her away from him striking at her instead.

"Of course I did! I told them that I don't want to be married! But Mother… she wouldn't listen to any of it… saying it's what I need… what does that even mean?! Trying to say it's for my own good?!" she cried out, looking up at him with her glistening, wet eyes. A pitifully, anguishing look in them as it tore her up inside. "She won't listen… she never listens… I don't want this… I don't want to be separated from you…" she sobbed, her tears dropping to the floor in a small puddle.

Ace's teeth clenched tightly, silent for a moment before his face relaxed as his body calmed down.

"Then… let's run away together…" he muttered as he stared down at her slightly.

"What..?" she asked softly, looking to him with an alert expression on her face.

"You and me, let's run away! We'll go someplace where we can be together freely! We don't have to be separated! We don't have to let it end like this!" he exclaimed desperately, feeling this crazy idea of his was his only hope of saving the relationship they had built together.

"We can… run away together?" she asked, her mind slowly grasping onto his words as he spoke to her.

"Yes, Scarlett… Before you're separated from me… before you can marry someone you've never met… would you… marry me instead?" he asked, the question feeling heavy as it left his lips.

He knew what he was asking, asking to take full responsibility for making her happy and content with her life. Maybe he didn't have a large manor or servant to wait on her, but these few months they shared together, the nights they spent, the lunches they've shared, the words they've exchanged. There was enough evidence to him that he could make her the happiest vulpix of all.

Scarlett's eyes stared up at him as her eyes squinted in a happy expression, the tears now shed changing their tone. She wished so sincerely that she could see this moment happening before her, his face as he asked to marry her, the moon that casted its light on his body. She couldn't see it, but the feeling in her chest distracted her thoroughly enough from the detail, visualizing it in her mind.

A paw pressed against her lips, keeping in her excited squeal as her body trembled.

"Yes…" she answered, nodding her head as her body curled slightly.

Ace's eyes widened as he breathed in excitedly, "Yes!" he whispered, his voice sounding higher as he wanted to shout out his exhilaration.

"Then… let's leave tomorrow night!" Scarlett suggested as she stared up at him eagerly.

"So soon?!" he asked quickly, surprised as how quickly she wanted to get away.

"Yes… let's not waste any time. I'll gather my things… maybe Jade and Blaze could help us too!" she exclaimed, an expectant look on her face.

"Well, if you're really raring to go, then I have no problem with it. Tomorrow it is then." Ace grinned as he stood up, walking to the window again. "Then, I have some things to prepare for too. I'll have to leave early, but… I'll be back." he spoke with a loving tone as he hopped up on the window ledge, the moonlight silhouetting his figure.

"I'll be waiting." she said before hearing his body climb down on the leafy, vine covered ladder. "I'll have to find brother then, he should still be awake…" she muttered as she left out her room.

"And to think, they even went as far as already getting the fire stones ready! The nerve of them, and not a peep about this until today!" Jade's voice ranted on as her purged his frustrations onto Blaze.

The two sat in the vacant, dimly lit dining room, Mother, Father and the servants all retiring for the night, leaving the two to talk alone.

"It's no mystery that you'd overreact like this. I would keep it a secret from you two if I was in their shoes." Blaze sighed, looking to him calmly.

"Overreacting?!" Jade's eyes widened, feeling quite insulted.

"Yes, overreacting. Jade, Miss Scarlett if of a high pedigree. It is no surprised that this would happen sooner or later. Actually, I'm more surprised that it didn't happen sooner." he spoke in a cold, calculating tone, understanding the head of house's decision.

"Of course you'd say that…" he muttered, resting his head against the table as he leaned onto it. "But I can't just let her go throw with that… you should have seen her, Blaze. She was so distraught… she even spoke up to Mother." his head rolled to the side, sighing softly.

"Come now, this relationship was bound to end eventually. And, who knows, maybe she'll even be happier with her new husband." Blaze suggested as he looked down at the lowered ninetales.

"Big brother, you're in here?" Scarlett's voice came into the room as she peaked around the corner, hearing the two having their conversation.

Jade's ears perked up as he looked over to his sister, "Hey Scarlett, you're up?" he asked, looking to her curiously.

Scarlett smiled softly as she nodded her head, her legs walking her into the dining room slowly.

"So, you're feeling a bit better then?" Blaze asked, noticing the smile on his lips.

"…Yes." she answered softly as she had a blissful expression on her face.

"You see? And you were worrying so much. The young mistress is more reasonable than you. She understands the Mistress's motives in this marriage." Blaze stated, looking at Jade with a proud look on his face.

"Actually, I just finished talking with Ace about it." she stated as she looked towards the two.

"You've told him already?" Jade asked, surprised she'd bring it up so soon.

"Of course." she responded.

"So then, this will be the end of this relationship you share with him?" Blaze asked, sounding more eager than her probably should have.

Jade looked over at him with a slight glare in his eyes and a pout on his lips.

"Actually, on the contrary… we've… decided to elope!" Scarlett confessed happily.

"Elope?!" the two exclaim, speaking at the same time. Jade tone and expression being joyously beaming while the other had quite the distraught look on his face.

"Oh, congratulations! Way to stick it to the old woman!" Jade cheered as he approached her with a new found pep in his step.

"I'm not really trying to stick it to anyone. We just… didn't want to be separated." she stated, speaking bashfully.

"Well, either way it goes, I'm so happy for you. You know, I'm behind you 100%." Jade said as his body nuzzled close to his little sister's.

"You cannot be serious!" Blaze exclaimed with an angered glare in his eyes, "Scarlett, I would expect this from your brother but you?! You're more responsible than this! Running off with some growlithe you've only known for a few months, doesn't it sound unreasonable to you?"

Jade looked back at Blaze, ready to protest against his argument. However, before he could get a single word in, Scarlett's voice spoke up to defend herself.

"I don't." she answered simply, "I don't because these past few months have been the best moments of my life. I'm tired of this cage that I must call 'home'. I've seen that there is a bigger, brighter world outside of this cage and it's thanks to Ace that I could experience it for myself."

Jade smiled at his sister, nodding his head. He was proud of her, proud of how she'd grown and how much stronger she had become. Speaking up for what she truly desired, the old Scarlett, the Scarlett content with being a caged bird, couldn't find the voice to speak. But now, that voice rang loud and clear.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jade stated as he began to escort her out of the dining room area, "Come on, I'll help you gather some of your stuff."

Blaze watched the two leave out of the room, a look a disbelief on his face as his mouth hung open slightly. His teeth clenched and gritted together as he growled.

"Dammit, where are those two?" he muttered, "The young mistress is going to be taken away with some out of nowhere growlithe as I'm supposed to accept that?"

His body stood from his sitting position as he walked out of the house, his mind cursing insistently. From the corner of his eyes running towards him, were the two houndour guards returning from their mission.

"It's about damn time. What took you both so long?!" Blaze asked, growling angrily.

"We're sorry, boss, the trail lead on longer than we thought." one of the houndours panted softly.

"But, about that Ace guy you told us to ask around about… it turns out he's some infamous thief from the Western Province." the latter houndour added, taking out a wanted poster of Ace. "He's wanted in countless territories not only in the West but also in the Northern as well."

Blaze stared at the wanted poster, glaring at Ace's smug smirk displayed in the picture before smirking. "I knew it. I knew there was something off about him." he muttered as he stepped on the wanted poster, "I warned you not to betray my trust. No, not only mine, but Mistress's as well. I'll make you pay for your crimes thoroughly." He vowed this to himself as his mouth opened, flames shooting out as he burned the picture, a preview for what was to come to the subject.

* * *

This turned into quite the lengthy chapter but I wanted to be sure I got in all the feels. Hope you all enjoy ^-^


	12. Confessions

Ace returned to the estate the next night, having secured their escape route towards a place outside the ninetales' territory. A place where they could live with some peace of mind that they could stay together for as long as their hearts so desired. He felt so close to realizing such a dream, so close to taking her away and truly making her his and vice versa. All that was left was to take her with him on their escape to freedom.

He exited out of the bushes leading to the estate only to be surrounded and cornered by the houndours that patrolled this area, several coming from behind him as they blocked of his escape route. His eyes looked around, observing the looks on their faces and recognizing them well. They had no intention of letting him go off, no intention of looking the other way. But why, he wondered, did Scarlett not alert Blaze to their plans?

"Right on time. As usual, you never let the young mistress wait for too long, do you?" Blaze voice sounded as he walked towards Ace, approaching them from behind the houndour as his men allowed him into their circle.

His large body looked more intimidating than usual as he towered over his aggressive houndours that growled at the outsider.

"You just have her wrapped around your paw so tightly. Her mind is completely brain washed by you and your words." Blaze went on, her face growing more irritated as he spoke.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Ace asked, looking up at the lead houndoom with a suspicious gaze in his eyes.

"Cut the act. Your lies end here, Ace. Or shall I use your nickname, the Red Bandit?"

Ace's eyes widened, becoming speechless by the former name used by the law to define him, a name given to him through his previous line of work. Her teeth clenched shut as his eyes closed.

"Looks like we really do have the right guy." Blaze muttered as he looked down at him, growling as he bared his fangs at him.

"Blaze, I never-"

"Silence!" the houndoom roared, interrupting the distraught growlithe without mercy. "This ends tonight, here and now. It's time you reaped what you sowed." he stated, signaling all of the houndours to lunge at Ace in their full on attack.

Scarlett sighed, waiting in her room. Ace should have arrived by now and she was aware of it. He had never been late before, so what was keeping him now, she wondered as she laid atop her bed, stretched out on the sheets.

Her ears flickered, outside her bedroom door she heard quite the commotion as the maids ran down the hall. Her head tilted slightly as she made her way to the hall, opening the door as she felt the rushing wind of the scurrying minccino maids.

"What is going on?" she asked as one of the maids passed her by.

The minccino stopped and looked back at the vulpix heiress, "Miss, please go back into your room. The houndours have found an intruder on property." she stated in a hurried tone.

"Intruder?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes… a growlithe I believe." she added.

"Ace…" Scarlett muttered as she ran out into the hall quickly, running past the maid.

"Miss, wait! It's dangerous right now, come back!" the maid called out as she chased her down the hall.

I don't understand, Scarlett thought with a panicked expression on her face. They should know, Blaze should have told them. So why are they stopping him like this. As she approached the entrance to the home, the sounds of battle could be heard getting louder. Jaws snapping, claws scratching and bodies being throwing around, tumbling on the grass came to her ears frequently, as if a large battle with multiple participants was occurring.

Ace's cry sounded as she fell to the ground just in time for her to push through the crowd, coming in sight of Ace as well as Blaze and his boys. Ace's body was cut and bruised, his own blood adding a new shade of red to his coat as he laid on the ground trembling.

"Ace!" Scarlett cried out, tears peaking in her eyes as his scent mixed with blood wafted into her nose.

Before her legs could carry her to his side, she felt the sensation of being pushed down. Two houndours held down her body, keeping her from running into the dangerous situation.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" she cried out, struggling helplessly as her body flailed about under them, tears streaming down her face in frustration.

"Red…" Ace muttered, his shaking legs trying to lift him back up to his feet before feeling a heavy pressure against his back as Blaze stepped on his with his paw.

"Open your eyes, Mistress!" Blaze called out with an angered look in his eyes. To think this criminal could make such an expression appear on the young miss's face, it disgusted him deeply and thoroughly.

"Blaze, just what do you think you're doing?" Jade called from behind the crowd, approaching the enraged houndoom calmly.

"Not a step closer!" Blaze shouted before growling as his glare directed itself at Ace, "Look at what your lies have caused… how much deceit you've spread in your months of being here."

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, standing his ground as his eyes stared at Blaze.

"What am I talking about..? Fine, I'll enlighten you. Your little lover boy here is a criminal. A thief wanted in many provinces! So, exactly why was he here to begin with? Obviously to steal from us too! He's been lying from day one! All of it was a lie!" Blaze shouted loudly.

Jade's eyes widened as he looked to Ace with a look of disbelief in his eyes, "You… you really did..?" he asked slowly.

"No!" Ace answered quickly.

"Enough with your lies!" Blaze shouted, pushing Ace's head deeper into the ground.

"It's not a lie!" Ace shouted before looking over at Scarlett with a desperate expression in his eyes, his only concern being that her love for him would fade with the truth finally revealed. Well, whether it would or not, he wouldn't let it end with the belief that he never loved her. "The first night I came for your gold and jewels… the second night and beyond… I came for you… Scarlett… not one time did I ever lie to you about how I felt about you… I always loved you. I still love you… Please… believe me." he begged as tears filled his eyes, a lump forming in his throat as he spoke to her.

Jade stared at Ace's expression. So, he really did love his sister. There would be no use to confessing unless he truly did love her. However, as Jade's face filled with relief, Blaze's looked more enraged, as if the confession only managed to provoke him further.

"Do you really think the mistress is stupid enough to believe you now?" Blaze asked with a snarl.

"But I do…" Scarlett stated, sniffling as she smiling with her trembling lips, her tears falling fresh and fast down her face.

Blaze looked over at her with a bewildered expression on his face, disbelief filling his eyes as he heard his young mistress's reaction to the confession.

"I never doubted you for a moment, Ace… I already figured you were up to no good the first night… why else would you be here… But… I was so happy when you humored me… and told me things…I wanted to see you again… I genuinely wanted to see you again…" she stated, her eyes staring towards him lovingly.

"Scarlett…" Ace muttered, reflecting the gaze back at her intensely.

Blaze growled, unable to accept such a romance between his young mistress and a lowly criminal. He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it for the sake of Scarlett's future. His paw pressed against Ace's head as he pushed him down.

"Enough of this. This ends tonight." he stated, his jaws opening as his fang being covered in a dark, purplish aura.

He was preparing to crunch down on his neck, finishing him with a fatal and devastating blow and Jade could see this well in Blaze's eyes.

"Blaze don't do this!" Jade called out, a desperate, pleading expression on his face, "If not for them… if not for me… then for yourself. Please… don't turn yourself into a heartless monster like this." he spoke in a slow and solemn tone.

Blaze looked over at Jade for a moment, staring into his face before looking down at Ace. It would be so easy to end this, just one bite and he could be out of their fur forever. And yet, his jaw trembled, hesitant to go through with the attack. His teeth clenched tightly as he put his fangs away, releasing him.

For a moment, Jade believed that Blaze had come to accept that their love was genuine, that it should be nourished and not severed. However, Blaze's gaze looked back at his awaiting houndour squad, gesturing them to collect the growlithe.

"Let the law put him away for his crimes, and have the young mistress sent back to her room." he commanded, the houndours nodding their heads as they followed through with the order.

Jade's eyes glared at him coldly as Blaze's eyes watched the two being dragged away in opposite directions. His gaze then looked over to Jade, staring at him for a moment before closing his eyes, finding it hard to looking into those eyes.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Jade asked in a cold, disappointed tone.

"I made it clear that I was ending this tonight. I would think you'd understand that this is best for her. She'll come to love someone else in time…" Blaze stated in an unfeeling tone of voice.

"What do you know about love? After all this, after all you've done to those two… you have no right to even say that word so freely." Jade stated, clenching his teeth as she held back his tears, "I had hoped better from you… but I guess I was wrong.." he muttered, holding his head down as he walked back into the estate.

Blaze stood in the field alone, staring down at the grass as his words sunk deep into his mind, "I only did what's best for her… like I did for you…"

* * *

Apologies for the wait, writers block hit at the worst times, but I'm happy I am able to upload the chapter I had envisioned. I hope you all will bare with me just a little longer and I'll see you in the next one ^-^


	13. Escape

Injured and beaten, Ace was lead through the forest by the two houndours assigned to escort him to the proper authorities. A rope was tied around his neck securely while the other end was held onto tightly in the houndour grunt's jaws. With his body weak from the brutal brawl, they were sure that he would pose no trouble in their task. They had also assumed that their prisoner wouldn't attempt anything in his current condition. They would come to regret their assumptions.

Ace looked off towards the sky, the dark color slowly shifting as the peaking sun brought its shades of red, orange and blue along with its dawn. He smirked slightly as his head hung towards the ground.

"Morning already, huh?" Ace stated as he took a look up to the sky.

The houndours looked back at him for a moment before looking up as well, seeing that the sun was gradually rising up from the horizon and shimmering through the trees.

"Say, you're both fire types, you ever heard of the move Morning Sun?" he asked with a sly smirk on his lips.

They looked back at him with a confused look on their faces, not knowing of such a move with their only acquaintances being their fellow houndour and their boss houndoom.

"Ah, so you actually don't know. Then that's good for me." Ace stated.

Suddenly, as the rising sunlight began to hit him, his body began to glow with a brilliant, golden light, as if reflecting the sun itself. The wounds on his body healed remarkably quick, looking almost as good as new as he stood before the houndour that looked upon him with their gapping expressions. The houndour holding him by his rope had even dropped his end as his eyes gazed at the rejuvenated growlithe.

"Then I'll have no problems from you once I take you out." he stated, the light breaking as he stood before them.

His body charged at the two surprised guards, a red glow surrounding his body as he shot towards them like a bullet and hitting twice as hard, sending one of which flying into a tree as he fainting instantly from the attack.

"One hit..?" the still standing houndour mutter.

Ace turned to look at him with a heated and angered look in his eyes before swiping a paw at the other houndour's face, sending him into another tree as he laid there, unmoving and unconscious.

"That's for the beating. But it looks like you guys are pretty weak on your own." he muttered, looking back at them before cutting at the rope with his claws.

His face looked back towards the Ninetales Estate, his eyes narrowing with a determined look in his eyes.

"Hold on, Red, I'm on my way." he stated as he began to run back to the estate as fast as his legs would allow.

Back at the estate, Scarlett laid in her bed completely worn out and exhausted from the night's events. She would have been unable to sleep a wink if her tears had not dried out her eyes. Now that Mother and Father were aware of the affair, they have taken measures to assure that such a thing wouldn't happen again. The door and window to her room would remain locked as to confine her there until she could be moved to her fiancé's mansion. It seems as if everything was set in stone and arranged to have her as a prisoner for the rest of her life.

"I don't want to be a prisoner… I don't want to be trapped." she muttered to herself as her face buried into her pillow, having fresh tears to make the fabric even damper.

"Say no more, Red." Ace's voice whispered from the other side of the window glass.

Scarlett's eyes widened, was she hearing things? Or was Ace truly speaking to her from his usual spot? She jumped from her bed quickly as she found her way to the window.

"Ace… are you really there..?" Scarlett asked, pressing her paw pads to the cool glass.

"Yea, Red. Just give me a sec, I'll get this window opened in no time." he whispered against the glass, his breath leaving brief hazes as he spoke.

His claw picked at the lock, it hardly being a chore to unlock such a simple structure, just as easy as the first time. But of course, they wouldn't have time to change the lock after finding out just last night.

With one last click, the window lock unleashed itself, allowing him access as he jumped into the room quickly. Immediately, he felt the pressure of Scarlett's body against him as her embraced him tightly.

"Ace… I'm so happy to see-… well, you know what I mean." she stated as her face rubbed against his chest fur. She then drew back quickly, remembering how hurt he was from the houndours and Blaze's brutal beating. "S-sorry, aren't you still hurt? It didn't sound like they went easy on you." she asked, a concern look covering her face.

"Yea, that didn't feel like a tickle. But I'm fine now. I know a good rejuvenating move that's got me feeling as good as new." he stated, pressing a paw atop her head, petting her in a comforting fashion.

She smiled up at him as he returned the gesture. However, as he stared at her face, his smile slowly vanished as his eyes looked ashamed of himself for even thinking of fooling her.

"Listen Scarlett… I may have been no good before. I never cared about who I stole from or what became of them. But, for you, I'm willing to throw all of that away. I'll start over, make some honest living… if… you'd still have me." he spoke nervously as he looked away from her staring gaze, blushing as he repeated his proposal.

"Ace… there was never a doubt in my mind that you are the only one for me." she smiled, "We can still do it. We can still run away and live our lives in peace."

Ace stared down at her, an ecstatic look on his face as he screamed a mental "YES" in his head, his teeth gritting as he grin widely.

"Then, there's just one thing I need. Sorry, Red, this'll be the last time, but they're basically yours, right?" he stated as he began to walk towards the door.

However, there was a sudden clatter as someone from the other side began to fiddle with the lock. His body lowered, feeling too brash to be subtle. Whoever it was, he planned to push his way through in order to get what they would need. The door opened as the person began to step into the room. Just before Ace could make his move, his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

Jade's eyes widened, seeing Ace back in the room just like the first time they met. However, it was more of a pleasant surprise as he smiled slightly at the pounce ready growlithe.

"Why am I even surprised? Coming this far for my little sister. I would expect nothing less from her true fiancé." he stated as he approached the two with a box held by one of his tails, closing the door behind him.

"Brother? Why are you—" Scarlett asked breathlessly as she stared towards her brother.

"You honestly think I'd let them treat my precious little sister like this and NOT do anything about it? I had every intention of playing the cool big brother and getting you two back together. But I see the even cooler boyfriend has already beaten me to the punch." Jade explained as he looked over at Ace, staring at him for a moment before offering him the box. "Here, you were just about to get these, right? Looks like I can still be at least one step ahead after all."

Ace took the box into his paws, placing it down before opening it. His eyes widened as he saw the contents, two unused and ready to be utilized fire stones. He closed the box such quickly before his body could use their power before looking up at Jade with a touched expression in his eyes.

Jade stared back at him for a moment before looking away, unable to keep the eye contact going, "What are you still looking at me for? Get going you two! I have your back."

Ace blinked as he looked down at the box, placing it into his handkerchief to make it easier to carry, "Right! Come on, Red. We're going." he stated in an urgent tone as he began gesturing her towards the window.

Scarlett looked back towards her brother before nodding her head. Always being there for her, even there to push her away, but no tears yet. Not until they were gone and away from this place.

They both climb down the flower and vine cover ladder, reaching the bushes below before starting towards the outer forest area. This was it, this was happening. But, before they could take a step further, Blaze and his houndour stood in their way, growling and glaring at the escaped criminal.

"Will you never learn? Scarlett stays here where she can be happy and you go rot in a cell. What part of this do you not understand?!" Blaze stated.

"The part where you think being forced to stay here will really make her happy!" Ace exclaimed as he stepped in front of Scarlett defensively.

"Then I guess we'll have to beat that lesson into you until you finally get it." Blaze growled as his houndour began to charge towards them.

But, before they could make contact, a golden blur came into sight as Jade positioned himself in front of the two smaller fire types. His tails fanned open as his eye glowed, staring at the group of houndours. They stared into their young master's glowing, yellow eye before their bodies began to teeter and totter about, bumping into one another before attacking their fellow guard with a confused expression on their faces.

"Go now, I'll hold them off!" Jade claimed, looking back at the two.

"Thanks," Ace muttered as he and Scarlett ran off, jumping into the forest with Scarlett following close behind Ace.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Blaze barked as he bared his fangs angrily at the ninetales.

Jade turned his nose up, "By the looks of it, I'm doing your job." he stated as he stared at Blaze coldly.

Blaze glared at him, growling slightly before looking down at his houndour. He roared at them, gaining back their attention as they snapped out of their confused states.

"We can't let them escape! Into the forest, now!" Blaze called out as they ran into the forest as well, chasing after the runaway couple.

Scarlett looked down at the ground, feeling the shaking earth caused by plenty of running paws.

"They're coming!" she proclaimed as she looked towards Ace with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry. Let them come. I don't plan to lose a second time." Ace stated as they continued towards the river.

The rushing water began to flood her ears, remember this place well, as well as the voice that called out to them.

"There you two are! You're both late! You said last night, and the sun's already out. I thought you were wussing out on me." the proud mightyena called out to them as he stood by at the river bank.

"Butch?" Scarlett muttered his name as she looked towards his deep and harsh voice.

"Sorry, man. Had a bit of a hold up." Ace stated as the two approached Butch, slowing down to a brief stop as he looked up at him.

Scarlett looked back at Ace slightly, could it be that he was getting Butch's help that night before their first attempt. Could that have been the business he was taking care of?

"Looks like that brief hold up it on its way too." Butch commented as he looked up, seeing the houndour hoard making their way towards the river as well.

"No kidding… can you hold them off for us? We'll have to go on ahead without you." he asked.

"Leave it to me." he responded quickly with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, I'll owe you big for this!" Ace exclaimed as he motioned Scarlett downstream, following the current and waves.

"Hey kid! You really sure you want to go that way?!" Butch called out, his face looking surprised that he would choose to follow the waters, knowing exactly where it would lead.

But the two continued on in their direction, no looking back as they sped forward.

Butch sighed, whatever plan that Ace kid had, it wasn't going to be the sanest. As he saw the group of houndours closing in on his location, his mouth opened as a sphere of dark energy formed before launching it towards the hoard. It exploded as it made contact with the ground, kicking up dust and dirt as the houndour were blinded to what was in front of them for a moment.

"What the…" Blaze muttered, coughing for a moment before looking over at the mightyena with an annoyed look on his face.

"Now to keep you here." Butch stated as his eyes began to glow a menacing purple, a snarl coming onto his face.

Blaze's eyes widened before closing them quickly, if even he was caught in such a gaze, then that was the end. He pushed himself forward, leaving his men trembling and trapped within his gaze.

"Damn, one of em got away!" Butch clicked his tongue as he watched the houndoom boss run off, following the two. Whatever plan you have, kid, better work, he thought.

Ace and Scarlett continued downstream until she felt his paw press against her chest, keeping her from running any further. Her body stopped abruptly, her eyes that were filled with the pounding of her own heart now hearing the thunderous roar of the waterfall. Now, up close and personal, the falling waters sounded even louder.

"This is crazy… this is seriously crazy…" Ace muttered to himself, rethinking his plan as he took a good look at the falls before looking back.

He saw Blaze, looking way more pissed off than last night. If anything, he seemed more annoyed that night that full on angered. He turned his attention to Scarlett, whose attention was now turned to him completely, as she wondered what he was muttering about.

"Red… no matter what, I'm freeing you from this place." he stated before kissing her, pressing his lips tightly against hers quickly before looking back at the falls again. "On the count of three, we'll jump together."

Scarlett's eyes widened, a scared look on her face. Scare that that kiss could have been their last. Or, it could be the beginning of even more to come. Either way, together is where she would rather be.

"Okay…" she whispered breathlessly as her body turned towards the waters.

Blaze's eyes widened, they couldn't be… they can't be, he thought. His angered expressing melted into that of sincere worry for her safety as he saw what their positioning intended.

"One…" Ace started.

"Scarlett, wait!" Blaze called after them.

"Two…" Scarlett continued, ignoring Blaze's voice.

"You don't have to do this!" Blaze ran even faster, nearly reaching them.

"Three!" they called out together as the leaped forward into the water, just out of reach off Blaze jaws as they were pulled downward, falling into an unknown fate.

"Scarlett!" Blaze cried out, looking down the cliff with a devastated look on his face as Jade approached him from behind. "Maybe… Maybe she survived… We'll need a search party! We'll go down there and find her and then—"

"Blaze, stop." Jade spoke calmly as he approached him, "Even if they did survive, if you go after them, they'll just do something even more dangerous and extreme to escape. Let them go… let her go."

Blaze stood there silently, trembling before laying down, looking over the cliff edge as tears dripped from his eyes.

"I just wanted to protect her… I just wanted… to keep her happy…" he muttered softly to himself.

"I know…" Jade whispered as he laid down behind him, his tails wrapping around his body in comfort as the two looked down, pondering the two's fate.

* * *

Last week of summer vacation and one more chapter after this one. I plan to finish this story before going back to school. I may be jumping the gun but I really am thankful to those who stuck with me all this time. Truly, thank you and I'll see you in the last one ^-^


	14. Epilogue

A month had passed since that incident. A search party was considered, and was implemented, but, with the thought of the young mistress's demise lingering over the searcher's minds, they found little to no luck in locating her or her beloved. Their fate was accepted and a funeral proceeding was held. However, through this solemn and grief stricken time, one individual found means to take his anger out on the mourning family and, most specifically, the one who allowed the death of his to-be bride.

"How could you let this happen?!" the polished yet incredibly heated vulpix shouted out, "She was your responsibility, was she not?! How could you let her throw her life away like that?! And for some low born growlithe at that! What kind of guard are you?!"

Blaze sat there silently, taking the smaller pokemon's barking words without rebuttal. After all, he had the month to think about his actions, how he was the one who caused her the most pain and how it was his over bearing actions that pushed her over the edge, both figuratively and literally.

"I am sorry for the grave inconvenience. I take full responsibility for the outcome of this whole fiasco." he spoke calmly and in a controlled tone, keeping his eyes low and from making contact.

This only seemed to make the vulpix even angrier as his teeth gritted and snarled, "I won't let this issue just go… I expect full compensation for my heartbreak and the inconvenience of coming all the way here for nothing." he stated as he began to exit the main hall.

"Of course, sir." Blaze nodded his head, hearing the door slamming shut as he held his head down.

"Out of the way!" the vulpix's voice could be heard once more as Jade was attempting to enter the hall, the ninetales eyes lingering on the enraged, small pokémon as he pushed his way through.

"Quite the 'charmer', isn't he? I can see just how much of a nice guy he is." Jade stated in a sarcastic tone as he walked into the room.

Blaze sighed, "I get it, he isn't the type of vulpix we thought he was. You were right and I was wrong. It was better that she had not gone with such a spoiled pokémon in the end." he spoke in a monotone as his body slumped over in exhaustion.

"Seems you've memorized that card well." Jade chuckled as he approached his side, settling down beside him.

"Well it wasn't you how had to deal with such loud whining… He really didn't hold back for any appearances. But, I guess there'd be no reason to since she's no longer with us." the houndoom sighed once again, looking upward towards the ceiling with a depressed look in his eyes.

Jade stared at him for a moment before leaning against the side of his body, his fluffy tails tickling his back.

"I decided that I'm going to stay here for a while." he said in a soft voice.

"That's good. I'm sure the Master and Mistress would be happy to hear that." he responded, his eyes shifting away as to avoid looking at the affectionate male.

"Perhaps, but I'm more concerned with you. I'm sure you'll be lonely without me here to cheer you up." Jade chuckled as he kept his head tilted down.

"I'm not a kid. I wouldn't get lonely just because the young mistress is gone." Blaze declared. However, as he denied such a fact, his long, slender tail began to wrap secretively around one of his multiple tails.

"Heh, keep telling yourself that. I won't tell anyone your secret." he smiled, feeling the houndoom's tail only onto him securely, trying to hide his feeling and emotions through such secretive measures. He felt a small blush come onto his cheeks, feeling him breaking away into his wounded heart.

"Shut up…" he muttered back, his eyes narrowing as he kept their gazes from meeting, this much contact was good enough already.

Away from the estate of ninetales and their houndoom's guard, an arcanine looked up towards a waterfall in the distance that looked like a small stream in comparison to the cliffs that stood tall on either side of its edge. His eyes stared at that cliff with a long, thoughtful expression on his face.

"Something the matter?" a sweet, feminine voice called out to him from inside a small, den like cave, "You're being awfully quite."

"Just thinking." he answered, his deep voice sounding out finally as his eyes seemed to return to the here and now.

"Thinking about what?" the female's voice asked again in a curious tone.

"Think about what's going on up there. Things have finally quieted down, some I'm wondering if they've given up."

"Perhaps they've given up… or perhaps they've finally learned to let go." her voice spoke in a wise and confident tone, "Either way, I'm sure they'll be fine. There are strong pokémon up on that cliff. And they are nowhere near alone. There's strength in numbers, and they have plenty of shoulders to lean on." she smiled as her pale, grey eyes stared up towards her beloved.

The arcanine chuckled as he turned to look back at the resting ninetales that waited from him back in their den.

"You're right, Red. What was I even worried for? They'll be fine." he stated as she walked back over to her, nuzzling his cheek close to hers, "We'll be fine." he whispered as he looked down at a bundle of eggs that cozied right up to their mother's stomach.

* * *

With this, Burning Passion Blind Love is now officially over. Once again, thank you to everyone who stuck with the story until the very end. This is my first story that I've seen to the end so it makes me super ecstatic that others liked it too. Thank you everyone, I know I couldn't have done it without your support.


End file.
